Angel of Mercy
by WooWoo316
Summary: Makoto is an attractive homicide detective, but when her best friend is murdered, she puts all her emotions behind her. Until a certain stranger comes along and raises eyebrows.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! Hey! I got another story out. I'm going to be working on this one and SHOUT! at the same time. This story needs to be written now because I've been dreaming about it for a long time. I never ever ignore a possible story idea so here it is. It is a Makoto/Nephrite love/lust (they don't mean the same thing) story with many twists. It's on the horror/thriller/mystery side. It is full of violence (bloody gore), sexual scenes (LEMON!), and language. So enjoy it please. R&R!

(FYI: These have been updated/edited.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Only the story concept and made up characters.

**Las Vegas**

Around 2 am in a small town on the outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada, a young woman stumbled outside of a bar and onto the sidewalk. By her appearance, you could tell she was inebriated. Her dress hung loosely around her body. Her shoulder-length, curly ebony hair swayed from side to side as she staggered down the street. Her blue-green eyes had now lost their luster and were bloodshot and yellow with jaundice from the years of alcohol abuse. When she finally reached her car, she got out her keys and tried to open the door.

"Damn it," she slurred when the key stabbed her hand.

The key finally made it into the lock and she began to open the door. A noise penetrated the darkness. She turned around quickly and surveyed the empty street. A stray cat ran out of a nearby alley. Her heart rate slowed down at little.

"Stupid cat," she muttered.

However, someone was watching her. They stood in the shadows of a nearby alley smoking a cigarette. Like a predator in the wild, they too were stalking potential prey. The person threw the cigarette butt on the ground, stepped on it, and began to walk slowly up to her.

"Need some help?" he asked.

She turned around quickly and groaned loudly.

"No thank you. I'm alright," she slurred loudly.

He put his hands deep into his pockets.

"I think you do. You shouldn't be driving under your condition."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Go away or I'm calling the cops," she threatened.

As she began to open her car door, he slammed it shut. She looked up at him.

"Who do you think the fuck you are?" she screamed as she started to become sober.

He smirked as he pulled a knife from inside his jacket. Before she could even let out a scream. He covered her mouth. He took the knife and pressed it up against her neck and slowly dragged it down her body. Panic infused her brain. Escaping could mean death. He whispered lustful things in her and she felt the bile rush from her throat. It was now or never. She whispered a silent prayer and swung her fist with all her might into his groin. The knife fell down with a clatter as he crumpled to the ground. She took off running. She darted in and out of shadows not caring that one heel broke off. In a matter of minutes, she reached the edge of the woods. She went further into the forest praying that she would find someone to help her. Her dress was torn at the bottom from the tree branches snagging it. A branch snapped from behind her. Her blood ran cold as she slowly turned around. He had caught up to her.

"I found you, my pet."

She screamed and began to run, but he was faster. He grabbed her arm twisting it painfully. She clawed his face furiously. He slammed her to the ground and held her wrists in one hand. He chuckled darkly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. She struggled underneath him crying and screaming as he repeatedly he stabbed her. Blood gurgled out her mouth and sprayed everywhere. Her body sagged from the blood lose. She laid there dead on the ground. Her eyes still open with the look of terror on her face.

-WooWoo316


	2. Nightmares

A/N: Hey! Hey! Thank you readers for the wonderful reviews! Here is the next part. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon.

The phone rang loudly next to the queen-sized bed. A young woman's head popped out from under the covers. She blindly turned on the lamp, groaned as the light shined in her eyes, and grabbed the phone.

"This better be good Rivera," she warned.

"Isn't it always?" a male voice asked.

She squinted across the room. The digital clock on top of her dresser blinked 6:30 am.

"Only you would call me at six fucking thirty in the morning Andrew!" she yelled.

"Well sorry for being a concerned partner. Duty calls."

"This is what I get for working with you," she replied.

"Just be at Indian Springs A.S.A.P.," he said flatly.

She hung up the phone and ran a hand through her chestnut brown hair. She got up from her bed and walked over to the window of her penthouse apartment. Las Vegas was still buzzing with excitement. The lights flashed on and off the buildings and reflected off the walls of her room. She walked over to her closet and pulled out some jeans, a tank top, and her favorite black jacket. She put her hair into a high ponytail, got her keys, locked the door, and pressed the elevator down button. After five chimes, the door opened and she stepped in. She pressed the '1' button and leaned against the wall. A muffled noise came from her hip. She raised an eyebrow and picked up her cell phone. The name 'Helix' blinked on the caller id.

"Brooks speaking," she said.

"Are you on your way? Did Rivera call you?"

"Hello Chief and yes he did. I will be there shortly. Bye," she said.

The elevator reached the ground floor and she walked out and into the parking lot. She stopped in front of an emerald '67 Shelby GT-350 with lightning bolts on the side and got in. Then she backed out and drove silently to Indian Springs.

...

Makoto parked her car and got out. For it being this early, the desert heat had already set in making the air dry and humid. She would have given anything for a breeze right now. Police officers stood around talking in low voices. She flashed her badge and went under the yellow crime tape. She saw her partner Andrew talking to a CSI officer. He glanced up at her and waved her over.

"Hey Brooks."

"Catch me up while we walk up to the body."

Andrew followed her.

"Homicide. Female, late 20s, found with fifteen stab wounds all over her body. A homeless man found the body around 5:30am."

"Time of death?"

"Coroner is already examining the body, but she said give or take an hour...maybe around 2am."

"Do you have a name?"

"No identification was found. Killer most likely took it."

They reached the clearing where the body laid. The coroner was kneeling over the body covering in with the sheet. She turned around and stood up. Andrew cleared his throat. Her dark blue eyes bore into the two detectives and her short blond hair moved slightly in the breeze.

"You must be the new coroner."

She nodded.

"Amara Thompson. Nice to meet you. I've taken a blood sample to get tested at the lab. Out of all the wounds, the fatal blow was to the cardiac and femoral artery muscles. Caused severe blood loss. Whoever did this had a lot of rage."

She pulled the sheet up to reveal the body. Makoto froze in her spot. Amara pointed to the wounds.

"If you look here-"

Everything became muffled to Makoto. Her eyes stared into the dead eyes of the victim. They were like a blue-green tunnel of nothingness. Makoto stepped back against a tree. Her legs felt like jelly.

"Are you okay?"

Makoto started to shake.

"Rhonda's dead!"

Amara looked scared.

"Who's Rhonda? Makoto? Makoto! Riviera, get over here now!"

Andrew ran over to them. Makoto started convulsing against the tree.

"We were turning the body over and as soon as she saw the face she freaked out," Amara explained panicky.

"Go get the police! Hurry!"

Amara got up and ran out the woods. Andrew held up Makoto.

"Hang on Brooks. Help is coming," he whispered.

Makoto vision became blurry as she fell into a dead faint.

-WooWoo316

P.S. - when you are done, hit that button in the bottom left hand corner labeled review. Ok? Ok. (0-0)


	3. Tears Of A Broken Heart

A/N: Hey! Hey! I got 2 reviews! I'm so happy. (sniff. sniff) :'(... Well anyway this story is actually pretty good. I'm impressed at how it's turning out. I would like 2 thank my first 2 reviewers: neobabyluna and lighntingstrikes. I luv you both! You've given me the... (what's the word?) Oh yea... encouragement to write. Well enough chit chatting. On with the story. Hint Hint : it gets better in this chapter. Read closely. Also you'll get to find out a little more about Makoto. Sort of.

Disclaimer: See Prologue

FYI: -_ (__italics_) - thoughts, '_italics_'-song, -_italics_- flashback

Silence...

Lights flashed on and off. Makoto slipped in and out of consciousness. The vision of the woman's face stained in her mind. (_She's dead... Rhonda was murdered_)

"Makoto? Makoto Brooks?"

Makoto's eyes fluttered open. A woman stood next to her with a frown on her face. Her short, curly, blue hair hung over her matching blue eyes. Makoto groaned as pain began to spread over her body. The doctor shined a light into her pupils.

"Dilation: normal. Reflexes-"

She tapped Makoto's knee with the reflex hammer.

"-Good."

She had Makoto sit up on the hospital bed as she put on the stethoscope.

"Take a deep breath for me. There we go. Wonderful. Well your vitals are normal Ms. Brooks."

Makoto spoke up for the first time since her arrival to the hospital.

"Who are you?"

The woman laughed out loud.

"My name is Dr. Amy Matthews. You passed out sometime ago. Your partner, Detective Rivera is here. You seem to be fine now, but I'll take a blood sample just in case. If everything is okay, you can go," she explained.

The door opened and Andrew walked in. Makoto looked away as she took off her jacket so Dr. Matthews could take a blood sample. When she was finished, she went to the lab to test it. Andrew leaned against the wall with his hands deep in his pockets. He had known his partner for a long time and she never looked this way before. They were as close as they could be. Their history was unspoken of as though they each shared a secret. She's not telling me something, he thought.

"You okay Brooks?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm concerned, that's all," he whispered.

They both were quiet until Dr. Matthews came back.

"Well everything seems to be in order. You can go home now and take it easy for a few days. Better yet, call off a few days. Detective, I want you to make an appointment with me in two weeks to see how you are doing."

Makoto put back on her jacket and got out of the hospital bed.

"Alright. Thank you."

The women shook hands. Makoto and Andrew walked out the hospital and into his car. She got in and looked out the window. Andrew drove silently to her apartment. When they reached the front of the building, he turned off the ignition.

"Helix called me," he finally said.

Silence.

"He wants to talk to you tomorrow at the station."

"Honestly I just want to be alone right now. I need time to think and I need you to back off. I don't feel the need to explain myself either," she said flatly.

Andrew gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Makoto looked up in shock at Andrew. His bright hazel green eyes blazing angrily at her. He'd never raised his voice at her before.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Did you suddenly get amnesia? Damn it Makoto! You passed out at a crime scene! Ever since you got back, you've shut everyone out, including me! Look, I care about you. You know I do. For the longest time I have. Just tell me," he pleaded.

A single tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, but tears just kept coming down. Makoto grabbed Andrew and sobbed loudly into his shoulder. He held her tightly not wanting to let go of her.

"The victim," she cried.

"What about the victim?"

"The victim from this morning. Her name was Rhonda. She and I were best friends growing up," she whispered.

She looked up at Andrew. Her face tear stained and weak with sadness. He moved a strand of hair off her face and stared into her exotic bright green eyes. He took his thumb and wiped away her tears. She leaned in until their faces were an inch apart. They both closed their eyes as their lips crashed into each other. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then the kissed they shared became more passionate. Tongues dancing to an unknown song. Andrew began to put his hand under her shirt. Makoto gasped and pushed him away. He looked confused as she opened the car.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Makoto looked at him like he just lost his mind.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Do you realize what just happened? Rivera we're partners! This can't happen again!"

"Makoto-", he began.

"And tell Helix I'm not coming in for a few days. The funeral will be in a week. I spoke to her family."

She closed the door and walked into her apartment building.

"Makoto? Makoto!" Andrew yelled to her.

When she didn't respond, he punched the windshield, turned on his car, and drove off to the police station.

**One week later...**

The sunlight streamed into the dark bedroom waking Makoto from an uneasy sleep. She had spent the last few days locked away in her room. She let the voice mail pick up all her calls. She rubbed her eyes and stared off into space.

_-Flashback-_

_"Makoto wait up," a voice called._

_Makoto turned around and smiled. A petite teenager with ebony hair and blue-green eyes was running toward her. When she finally reached her, she was clutching her chest._

"_You walk too fast."_

_"I can't help that my legs are longer than yours. Anyway, what's up?"_

_Rhonda finally caught her breathe._

_"What are you doing tonight?"_

_"Why?"_

_"He wants us back," Rhonda answered quietly._

_Makoto placed her hand against the wall to steady herself._

_"No, Rhonda. No more! You hear me! Are you crazy? You promised we wouldn't do it ever again!"_

_"I know, but just this once and then we're done with him. I promise. Please Makoto I need the money and I know you do," she pleaded._

_Makoto looked at her best friend and closed her eyes._

_"Okay," she finally said._

_Rhonda squealed and hugged her tightly._

_"Thanks Koto. You're the best. I mean it."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Makoto sighed and got out of bed. She took a black outfit from her closet and went to take a shower. After about ten minutes, she came out and dried off. Then she put on the outfit. She stared at herself in the mirror. She put on her sunglasses and locked the door behind her. As she walked into the lobby, Andrew ran up to her.

"Brooks, need a ride?"

She turned and stared at him.

"No, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Makoto turned around once again.

"Rivera, we're partners. Okay? Nothing more except friends. I can't do this. So I'm going to pretend yesterday never happened. Now excuse me. I have to go bury my best friend."

She sat next to Rhonda's parents at the cemetery. Unfamiliar people stood around them with blank expressions. (_I bet most of them don't even know her_). Makoto stared at the closed coffin with her friend's body in it. Her parents requested for it to be closed because of the state her body was in. White lilies lay on top of it and next to the coffin was a portrait of Rhonda when she had graduated from university.

"She was always making everybody smile. Even when she herself was depressed, Rhonda would find ways to make someone's day better," the priest said.

Makoto kept a straight face. (_I'__m not going to cry. I'm not going to cry_) Rhonda's parents weren't any better. They broke down crying before the song started. A woman Makoto didn't know got up and stood in front of the congressional. Another carried a violin and stood next to the singer. They began to play a song.

'_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always one reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_

_memory seeps from my veins_

_let me empty_

_and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight'_

Makoto felt the tears fall from her face and didn't bother to wipe them away.

'_In the arms of an angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel...'_

Makoto got up from her seat. (_I can't do this_) She walked away from the congressional and through the cemetery.

"Brooks!"

She turned around and wiped her eyes. A tall man was running to her. He had black hair and sharp stormy blue eyes. She put back on her sunglasses.

"Hello Helix," she greeted.

"I just saw what happened," he said.

"Forgive me for showing a little emotion. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"Andrew had to tell me what happened. Makoto, why didn't you tell me?"

"Darien, I didn't feel I should have to tell you of my previous relationships with victims."

"Well, it would have been something wise to do. Did you think that I wasn't going to find out? You're lucky I don't suspend you without pay. This investigation is serious. You cannot let yourself get attached _if_ I let you do it."

"Helix... I mean Darien as a friend and not a colleague. Please let me do this. I promise if I let anything get to me while on this case, I'm through."

Darien scratched his head thoughtfully.

"You only get one shot. I'm serious. I've got to get back now. I expect you to be back at work next week ready to work. We've got a lot to do."

He walked out the cemetery leaving Makoto in her thoughts. She listened closely as the song came to an end.

'_in the arms of an angel_

_fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort there_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here'_

(_**Angel**__ by Sarah McLachlan_)

-WooWoo316


	4. Stranger's Impression

After the funeral, Makoto drove back to her apartment. She threw her coat over her chair and pressed the answering machine button.

"Hey Brooks. It's Rivera. I just wanted to check to see if you are okay. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow at work. Okay? Bye."

She sighed and erased the message. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Brooks this is Amara Thompson from the crime scene. I work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and was the coroner-"

"Yes, I remember. What is it?" she interrupted.

"Well. I found something out about the victim. Come to my office tomorrow and you'll see what I mean," Amara said.

"Alright. See you in the morning," Makoto said.

She hung in phone up and went into her bedroom. She rubbed her neck thoughtfully and lay down in her bed trying to sleep her troubles away.

**Across town: Midnight...**

A large van stopped in front of an abandoned shop. The van turned off and a man got out. Standing there in front of the door was another young man. They shook hands.

"Mark Slovaski."

"Nephrite Silverton."

"You told me you would be here at ten o'clock. It's midnight now," Mark said with a frown.

"Not my fault. You try driving from New Orleans to this place. Anyway is this it?"

"Yes, it is. Later on, you can come back and look at the interior. I have to say, I'm very jealous of you sir. Not many people can get a place this quick in Las Vegas."

He smiled faintly.

"I have two places to be exact. One here and one in Indian Springs."

Mark's eyes grew wide.

"Amazing. You're lucky you weren't here when the murder was committed."

"What murder?"

"Some woman was butchered few nights ago. The detectives and police are asking questions now, but you didn't hear that from me," Mark said.

"Thanks for the tip. Well I'm going now. That drive wore me out. We'll meet around 2 pm.?"

"Yes sir. The one in Indian Springs?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. I want to see that one first. Good night."

"Goodnight sir."

**Next morning...**

The alarm beeped loudly and Makoto hit the button. She yawned and went to take a shower. When she finished, she walked into her room and looked in her closet. She took out some tight low rider blue jeans, a white tank top, her black leather jacket, and her 'army' black boots. After dressing, she grabbed some coffee and a doughnut out her cupboard. She dialed a number in her phone.

"Rivera."

"Hey. It's me. You at the station yet?" she asked.

"No, I'm about to head that way. Why?" Andrew asked.

"Come over. You're driving today. I don't feel like it."

"Alright. See you in five," he said.

Within five minutes, Rivera was knocking at her door.

"It's open!" she called.

He walked in and sat down on the couch in her living room as she cleaned up around the kitchen. She put her cell phone into her pocket and gun into the holster and walked into the living room. He stood up.

"Ready?"

She nodded her head and she followed him to his car. He drove silently, but watched her in the corner of his eye.

"Sleep well Brooks?"

"Not really, but I'd say it was better than most nights," she said.

"Good."

They reached the police station and parked the car. He turned off the engine and they both got out. Makoto looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Time to play cops and robbers."

She walked in the station and went straight to her desk. Paperwork littered the top layer of her desk. She groaned and pushed it aside. Andrew walked over to her and sat on her desk.

"Yeah?"

"Chief wants to speak to you."

Makoto sighed and walked into his office. He sat there writing in his notebook. When he noticed that she was standing in the doorway, he motioned for her to come in and sit down. He stopped writing and stared at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Pretty much Helix," she answered.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Like I said yesterday: you're being assigned to this case with Rivera Remember my warning. Oh, and Amara wants to see you before you leave."

"Thanks chief. See you later,"

Makoto got up from her chair and walked out his office. She and Andrew both left the station and headed to the morgue. Amara opened the door for them. They put on the gloves and face masks.

"Glad you could make it Makoto. After looking at the body, I noticed that the victim's blood alcohol level was three times the normal dosage. She was pretty intoxicated at the time of her death."

"So you're telling me that the killer was inexperienced?" Makoto asked.

"No, I'm not. If you notice, the wounds are placed strategically throughout the body. I'd say the killer knew exactly what they were doing. He wanted to make her suffer," Amara explained.

"So in other words. The killer tortured her before finishing her off?" Andrew said.

"Pretty much. For some odd reason this stab pattern looks very familiar to me. I'll check it out and call you when I find something."

"Thank you Amara. C'mon Rivera. We're going to take a trip to Indian Springs."

**Indian Springs...**

It was around noon and the sun was high in the sky making the air dry and unbearable. Makoto looked around.

"I know the police questioned most if the locals, but I want to do it our way."

"Couldn't agree more. Let's start at the diner," Andrew said.

They walked into the small diner and sat at the front. An elderly woman walked over to them and gave them menus.

"Hello. How are you two doing today? Passing through?"

Makoto smiled.

"No ma'am. I'm Detective Brooks and this is my partner Detective Rivera. We're here about the murder that happened a week ago."

The woman frowned.

"Oh dear. I remember. That poor woman. Well you ask me anything. I have nothing to hide. Though I'm sure most people around here would mind."

The bell at the front ringed softly. Makoto looked up. The most handsome man she had ever seen was standing there. He looked so out of place. The majority of the room was dressed in jeans and shirts. He wore an expensive Armani black suit and matching shoes. He had long dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. His eyes were the same shade of brown as his hair. He looked like a celebrity. The woman, whose name was Maggie smiled at him,

"The usual?"

"Yes Maggie. Also add some of your delicious apple pie."

Makoto's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. It was deep and very smooth. Andrew got up from his seat.

"Good day. I'm Detective Rivera and this is my partner Detective Brooks."

The two men shook hands. The man looked down at Makoto and she got up. They shook hands, but he didn't let go.

"A pleasure to meet you detective," he said with a smile.

"Thank you-"

"Nephrite Silverton," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Silverton."

"Please call me Nephrite, Detective Brooks."

Makoto smiled back.

"Nothing personal, but I don't believe in being casual while I'm on the clock."

Nephrite's jaw dropped. He was surprised at her response. They stared at each other for the longest time. Makoto raised an eyebrow. (_What an asshole._) Rivera cleared his throat.

"Well, we would like to ask you a few questions about the murder that happened here awhile back."

Nephrite still didn't take his eyes off Makoto. She was absolutely gorgeous. He became filled with lust. (_I want her._) She was an angel. Grace and beauty both had blessed her. His eyes traveled up and down her hourglass shaped body.

"Sure. I'm an open book. How about we meet at my gallery around 2 pm? I have a meeting, but I'm sure that we can work something out."

Maggie handed him his bag.

"Here you go Mr. Silverton."

"Thank you Maggie. Nice meeting you Detective Brooks"

He gave her a short bow and walked out the diner. Makoto paid for the coffee and put on her jacket. Andrew looked angry. She punched him lightly in the arm as they walked out the diner and into the park.

"Jealous are you?"

"Me? Jealous? I don't think so. There is something I don't like about him. 'I'm an open book'? Please is he serious? You know he was just trying to get a piece of ass."

Makoto's face darkened.

"Not every man is out to get in my pants Andrew. He isn't even my type. We still have a few hours till we go to interview him so let's get some work done."

**Two hours later...**

They drove to a classy art gallery in the middle of town. Makoto looked around. It was so out of place in this small town. Classic paintings hung on the walls. Marble and crystal sculptures were set on pillars. Soft music played in the gallery. The secretary had them sit outside his office.

"He'll be out shortly."

The detectives nodded and sat down.

"Maggie was right. People don't like to talk to cops."

"What a waste of time." Andrew groaned.

Makoto sighed as they got into his car.

"Everyone's alibis check out. I feel like we are missing something."

"We still got that Silverton guy. Don't worry; your friend didn't die in vain. We'll find the son of a bitch together."

Makoto smiled.

"Thanks Andrew."

Nephrite peeked out the blinds and then opened his door.

"Welcome to my gallery."

Makoto and Andrew turned around. Nephrite was walking toward them.

"Glad you could make it. Sorry for the wait."

"No problem. Now to get down to business." Andrew said.

"Yes. Follow me into my office."

They stepped inside an office similar to the structure of the gallery. The two detectives sat in the chairs that faced the desk that Nephrite sat at. Andrew took out a pad and pen.

"So, tell what about yourself," Andrew said.

Nephrite tapped his pen on the desk.

"Well I'm an artist and an art dealer. I sell the paintings I create. I have two galleries. One here and the other in Las Vegas."

Andrew scribbled something down.

"Alright so tell me any information you have about this murder."

"Well I can't help you with that. I just moved here about three days ago. Sorry, but that's it."

Makoto spoke up.

"Can anyone confirm your story?"

"Yes. Talk to Mark Slovaski .He can vouch for me."

Andrew got up as did Makoto.

"Well thank you Mr. Silverton. We'll be back. Here is my card if you have anything you would like to say."

Nephrite took the card and put it in his pocket.

"Well I will call. I'll walk you to the door."

Rivera went to get the car and Makoto stood in the doorway. Nephrite loosened his tie and leaned casually against the wall.

"So Detective Brooks, how long have you been in homicide?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I'm the one who is supposed to ask the questions around here Mr. Silverton."

"Oh so now you want to be formal? Okay then I'll play your game," he chuckled.

She turned around and stared into his eyes. They enchanted her.

"I don't play games."

He leaned in to her and whispered in her ear. His voice became husky.

"Really now? I would love to find out what it is you find entertaining."

His voice sent goose bumps up her neck. His breath played with her neck.

"Are you flirting with me?" she questioned.

"What if I said yes?"

"You can't answer a question with a question;" she said and crossed her arms.

"When do you get off of your shift?" he asked.

"This conversation is ending as of now Mr. Silverton. I don't appreciate your advances and I suggest you find yourself something else to do."

Makoto rolled her eyes. Rivera pulled up to the entrance and she opened the car door.

"Good bye," she said coolly.

She got into the car and they drove away. Nephrite stood there and took the card out of his pocket. He looked at the number on it and smiled. He had to make a phone call.

-WooWoo316


	5. Soured Innocence

Makoto fell into the chair and laid her head on her desk. (_Who knew questioning was this exhausting?_) Rivera came and sat on the edge of her desk and poked her on the head.

"Tired?"

"Definitely. You?"

"Sort of. Me and some of the guys were going down to Jasper's. Want to come?" Andrew asked.

Makoto yawned.

"Sure. I need a drink. You buying?"

He laughed.

"Hey. Hey. I'm not that delirious."

"Okay, but let me go speak to Helix real quick."

She got up and walked into his office. He hung up the phone as she sat down.

"Me and Rivera are going to Jasper's. He's buying."

Darien got up.

"Well hell yeah I'm there. Let's go."

Makoto grabbed her coat and followed Darien and Andrew out the station.

**Jasper's Bar and Grille...**

Everyone around the bar laughed out loud. Makoto was doing an impression of Andrew. He rolled his eyes and ordered another beer.

"So Makoto, seeing anyone?" a cop named Jason Besin asked.

Aren't you married?"

He laughed at little.

"So?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not interested. Your wife told me you're not good in bed. I guess size does matter."

Darien choked on his beer and started to snort. The other cops started to laugh. Andrew snickered and fell off the bar stool.

"Damn Jason, you got burned," one cop laughed.

Jason grumbled and drank the rest of his drink. Jasper came over to Makoto and put down a drink down.

Makoto frowned and looked up at Jasper.

"I didn't order a drink Jas."

He shrugged.

"Yeah, but that man over there did. He wants to talk to you."

She looked over to where he was pointing. Nephrite was sitting in a booth nodding toward her. Makoto scoffed and got up. She stood in front of him.

"So now you're stooping to stalking?"

"Just a friendly gesture Detective Brooks or can I call you Makoto?" he asked.

"It's _Detective Brooks_ to you Mr. Silverton," she whispered firmly.

"Fine, but at least sit down and have a talk with me," he offered.

"Only if it will get you to leave me alone."

Makoto sat down opposite to him. She was playing hard to get and he knew it. Nephrite always got what he wanted and he wanted her. She was untamed; a creature who needed to be broken in and that was what he wanted from her. He sipped his drink quietly and stared at her.

"I assume your off duty now?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Just wondering. I would like to, if possible take you out sometime," he explained.

"As a rule of mine, I don't fraternize with possible suspects."

"Fine. You can bring your partner with you. I'm planning an official opening of my gallery in Las Vegas in a few weeks.

He handed her a small envelope. Makoto got up from her seat.

"Maybe. I'll let you know when I'm free."

Nephrite smiled.

"It's better than a flat out no. Nice seeing you. I hope to see you there."

He paid for the drink and walked out the bar. Makoto sat at the bar deep in thought. The other detectives bid her farewell, but she took no notice. Her mind began to wonder of things that she kept locked away in her subconscious.

_-Flashback-_

_The two girls walked into the alley way and knocked on the door. A man opened the slit on top._

_"Who's there?"_

_"Rhonda and Koto," Rhonda whispered._

_He opened the door and let them in. Rhonda stepped in with Makoto right behind her. Rhonda's black hair was in tight curls. She wore a dark blue tube top and short black mini skirt. Her makeup was a silvery blue with a touch of green and to finish her look she wore large silver hoop earrings, a silver pendant necklace, and black stilettos. Makoto's hair was out of the usual high ponytail. It hung loosely down past her shoulder blades. She wore a white halter top and short blue mini skirt with white knee high boots. Her makeup was silver and her jewelry was silver also. The guy looked them over. Makoto looked around the place. Minimal furniture was scattered throughout the room. It was dimly lit with a strong stench of cigarettes filled the air. She stared at the man as he closed the door. He was bald and tanned. His body couldn't decide if it wanted to be fat or muscular._

_"Tell him we're here," Rhonda purred softly._

_He ran up some stairs and came back only minutes later with another man. The other was tall and rugged looking. His hair was slicked back and he wore a muscle shirt with black pants. He was smoking a cigar._

_"So... you two couldn't stay away. Wanted more huh?"_

_Both girls were silent and he continued to talk._

_"It's been awhile Koto. You look sexy."_

_Makoto looked down at the floor. Rhonda pinched her arm and gave her a look._

_"Thanks Mel," she mumbled._

_He grinned maliciously._

_"Come here so I can get a better look at you baby."_

_Makoto looked scared. (Why me? I need to get out of here!) She looked sideways at the door. Mel laughed._

_"Koto don't even think about it. We learned our lesson last time. Tony here locked the door."_

_The other guy smirked and jiggled the keys._

_"Now COME HERE!"_

_Makoto walked slowly toward him. He grabbed her arm and began to feel her waist, hips, and legs. She wanted to throw up. His touch felt cold and unwanted. He wrapped his arms around her._

_"You know why your here. So let's do this," he slurred._

_He grabbed her and took her upstairs, but before doing so, he went over to the table and sniffed some white powder. Makoto looked with hateful eyes at Rhonda. She was 'entertaining' Tony on the filthy couch. He took her upstairs and slammed her on the bed. She struggled under his body._

_"Don't fight it girl. You know you want it."_

_He ripped her halter top off and took off his pants. She tried to get up, but he pushed her down and got on top of her. He kissed her hard on the lips and forced his tongue into her mouth as he put his hand under her skirt. Makoto moved away and bit his tongue hard. Mel groaned and got up._

_"You fucking bitch!"_

_He backhanded her across the face. Makoto slammed onto the floor from the force of his hand. She groaned and tried to get up. He went over to her and pulled her up by her hair._

_"Now your ass is mine."_

_Makoto screamed and started to pound her fist on his chest as he pushed her back on the bed. He roughly shoved his straining member into her. She held back a scream as he pushed in and out of her over and over again roughly. Tears streamed in her eyes as she tried to go into her mind to close off what was happening. The clock on the table in the corner mocked her. The numbers seemed to take hours to change. When he finally released inside her, he fell back onto the bed. Makoto crawled out the bed and into a corner. Tears streaming down her cheeks and pain crept up into her body. Mel grunted in his sleep while Makoto cried quietly in the corner._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Makoto," a voice called.

Makoto looked up at Jasper. He was standing in front of her.

"Closing time."

"Could you call me a cab?"

The taxi arrived at the bar and she made it home shortly after that. She fell asleep on the couch without another thought.

**City Morgue...**

Amara sat at the computer. Her sugar level was slightly low and she was very tired. She stared at the screen as it searched for answers to the murder. She sighed and got up to refill her cup of coffee. The computer started to beep again and again. Amara ran back into the lab. The printer came to life and started to print. She grabbed the sheet of paper and scanned it quickly.

"Holy shit," she muttered.

-WooWoo316


	6. Glass Reality

Nephrite lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't get his mind off Makoto. Not that he wanted to, but it made thinking about other things almost impossible. All he could see was him holding her in his arms and covering her body with hot tantalizing kisses. He could even hear her moan his name softly in his ear. Nephrite growled under his breath. He needed to be satisfied and lying in bed wasn't doing him any good. Nephrite glanced at the clock. It read 5:30 am.

"Fuck," he grumbled.

A few minutes later, he was dressed in his robe and went to stand on the balcony of his condo. All that was on his mind was the seductive detective...

-_There was a knock at the door and i__n walked Makoto. A wicked smile played on her lips. He raised an eyebrow as she walked over to him and sat down slowly in his lap. She purred softly as she began to lightly kiss his neck. He moaned a little and caressed her back. Then she kissed his lips __while slipping her tongue in his mouth and running hers against his. Nephrite moaned even louder and pushed her onto the desk in front of him. He took off his jacket and shirt and kissed her again. __She moaned and rubbed his chest while he unzipped his pants...-_

Nephrite shook his head and frowned. This was getting to be too much. He had things to do. He got dressed quickly and headed to the gallery.

...

_She laid there as if dead. Her chest rose up and down slowly. Her head throbbing slightly as she got up from the dirt floor. The cold hit her body and she carefully put on the robe lying beside her. For some reason she knew the way to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror that was above the sink. Her reflection was horrifying. As though there wasn't glass there, someone began to materialize in it. She gasped and stepped back. He was faceless. He grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her. She struggled and tried to pry his fingers loose. Her breath became short and rapid. Her lungs screaming for air. Her eyes were glazing over. The room spinning... it was time to die..._

Makoto woke up screaming while trying to pry fingers around her neck, but no one was there. She opened her eyes and let out a sob. (_It felt so real._) Her heart beat loudly in her chest as if it was trying to come out. She felt dizzy and ran into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and winced. Her forehead was covered in cold sweat and her hair clung to her neck. She put it back into a ponytail, but froze when she glanced at her neck. Makoto's legs gave out and she fell to the floor. On her neck were fingerprints.

RING! RING!

Makoto got up and ran for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brooks? This is Amara. Get your ass down to the morgue NOW!"

"See you in a few."

She put the phone down and quickly dressed. She called Andrew and drove silently to the morgue.

**City Morgue...**

By the time she got there, Andrew was already talking to Amara. She sat in a chair until they looked at her.

"About time you got here," he smiled.

Makoto frowned.

"Just once would you shut up?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow and got up from his sit. Amara looked at her thoughtfully.

"You okay?"

"No, but for now what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Amara's eyes grew wide.

"I think I've uncovered some serious shit. You ready? Okay. About nine years ago which was 1997, a young man, Xavier Huston, age 17, from New Orleans, Louisiana went to visit some relatives in New York. He never got there. They searched for an entire year, but as you know after a certain time, they announce the missing person dead."

"So basically a cold case?"

Amara shook her head.

"No. I haven't told you the best part. Now three years later, a body is found near Buffalo, New York by the Canadian border. The body was beyond recognition so they looked at dental records. The body was Xavier. The most particular thing about this is that the pattern on his body is the exact replica of Rhonda's marks."

Makoto jerked up.

"S-So you're saying is the killer has done this before?"

"Yes, Brooks that's exactly what I am saying."

Andrew looked grim.

"We've gotten into some serious shit before, but this beats it all. Makoto here is another shocker. That missing boy Xavier is the son of Maggie Huston. The lady from the diner."

- WooWoo316


	7. Tainted Hearts Pt:1

A/N: Hey! Hey! I'd like to take this time and answer and comment on some of my reviews;

**Athena Kyle**, you have reviewed me the most so far. Thank you for the advice. I was thinking about upping' the stakes, too. You'll be surprised in this chapter. **Neobabyluna**, thank you for the compliment. Also **JupiterHime**, **LightningStrikes**, and **Boris**. That made my day :D. Everyone else thank you graciously. I hope you will continue to read and review this story. I'm having fun writing this story. Don't be shy email me 2. Ask questions or give me some advice. I always get writer's block so that would be helpful. Enjoy this part. We will now look deeper into the plot of the story (I think). I just saw the movie 'Napoleon Dynamite' it was too funny. I almost died laughing while watching it. I highly recommend it if you like movies like that.

...

Makoto ran into her car and jumped in. Andrew was at her heels.

"Brooks where the hell are you going?"

Makoto remained silent and turned on the ignition. She backed out and drove out the parking lot leaving Andrew there alone.

...

Nephrite stood in his studio alone. The lights were out except for the room he was in. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire, but in a muscle shirt and ripped jeans. His face and arms were smeared with paint. He stood there with a brushed arched in his hand. His thoughts lost and confusing. He finally smiled and added on the last touches. (_Perfect._)

...

Makoto parked her car on the curb and got out. She glanced at the paper in her hand to check if the address was correct. She walked up to the porch and rang the door bell. An elderly man opened the door and looked at her.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, does Maggie Huston live here?"

"It depends; do you have any business to attend with her?"

Makoto raised her eyebrow and pulled out her badge.

"I'm Detective Brooks, Las Vegas Homicide."

The man cleared his throat.

"Come in, please."

She followed the man into the house. He pointed to the couch.

"If you'll sit there, I'll go get her."

Makoto sat down and he ran upstairs. She looked around the room. Pictures of a young boy were hanging up on the walls. (_Must be Xavier._) A few minutes later, Maggie walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Oh, hello Detective! I didn't expect you to come here."

Makoto smiled slightly.

"Hello Mrs. Huston. Sorry to bother you, but we came across something during our investigation."

Maggie sat down in a chair.

"Really?"

"Yes, something about a young man by the name of Xavier Thornton, your son."

Maggie froze and gripped the armrest.

"What does this investigation have to do with my deceased son?"

Makoto frowned.

"I am not at liberty to say."

Maggie looked down at the ground.

"Do you have children Detective Brooks?"

Makoto shook her head.

"Then you won't know the pain of losing a life you brought into the world. I apologize for not mentioning my son's death, but it didn't seem relevant at the time, and with his twin brother Dorian missing-"

"Xavier had a twin brother? They never mentioned it in the report."

"I didn't want it known. He was sent to live with his father overseas. We were divorced when the boys were 5 years old. I remarried a few years after that to my second husband, Marvin. When their father died, they sent Dorian to military school hoping his problems would go away. The last time they saw each other was when they were ten years old."

Makoto rubbed her head.

"Do you have a picture of them together?"

Maggie nodded her head and got up. She came back with a photograph and handed it to Makoto. She looked at it closely. It was of two boys playing in the sand on a beach.

"I don't know how this would help. We took that in California in June. About a month before my husband and I got divorced."

She handed the woman back her photo.

"Thank you Mrs. Huston. I'll get back to you soon. Here is my card if you have any questions."

Maggie walked her to the door.

"I'm happy to help Detective Brooks. He is still out there, my Dorian. Please don't go looking for him. If he wants to come find me, he'll do it in his own time. My boys were so different. Xavier was always popular while Dorian was a loner, but they still loved each other."

Makoto looked at Maggie closely. She seemed lost in her thoughts. She bid her farewell and got into her car. She turned on the ignition. (_Time to go back and tell Andrew and Darien the news._) Her cell phone vibrated across the seat. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Brooks, it's me. Remember that gallery opening we got invited to?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it's tonight."

"It completely left my mind. Alright Rivera, I'm gonna stop by Silverton's studio. I've got something big to tell you when I get back."

"Okay then. See you in an hour," Andrew said.

She turned the car around and drove to the gallery.

**Downtown Las Vegas...**

Makoto parked the car and went into the gallery. Nephrite was talking to a group of people who were setting up the place. She waited until they walked away to go over to him.

"Hello Mr. Silverton."

He turned around and smiled. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Caught in her own thoughts, Makoto didn't notice and beautiful blond walk up to Nephrite and put her arm around his waist.

"Nephrite, who is your lovely friend," she purred softly.

Her dark blue eyes lighting up mischievously.

He chuckled.

"Mina, she is the detective I was telling you about."

"Hello Detective Brooks, I'm Mina Troy. Please to meet you."

"Likewise," Makoto froze, but smiled icily.

Nephrite smiled.

"Ladies, I must go, but I'll be back soon."

He left to go up to his office. Mina smiled. (_He wasn't lying when he said she was beautiful. Hmm... __Too__ bad I'll never know._) Out loud she said,

"So Detective Brooks, Nephrite has told me so much about you."

"Well there wouldn't be much to say. We've spoken once twice."

Mina giggled.

"I'm sure, but if I would be as bold as to say, but I think Mr. Silverton may be smitten with you."

"Your relationship with Mr. Silverton?"

"I'm his publicist. We've been working all day getting the gallery together. Are you coming tonight?"

"Yes, my partner and I are attending."

"So what are you wearing?"

"Actually with this case I'm doing and all the weird hours I'm working, I haven't been able to really figure out what it is I'm going to wear."

Mina patted her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll fix that. We'll go shopping. We'll find something sexy yet classy for you to wear tonight what do ya say?"

Makoto sighed. She really needed to go see Andrew, but that could wait. (_I'll just call him later._)

"I need to get some last minute paperwork done-"

"Nonsense. Paperwork will be there in the morning. I won't take no for an answer."

Makoto sighed deeply.

"Okay. Let me make a quick phone call."

Mina clapped her hands.

"Then it's settled. I'll get my purse and then we're off!"

She turned around and looked up at the office window that faced the gallery upstairs. Nephrite was looking in the blinds. She winked up at him and walked out the gallery with Makoto. Nephrite smiled and closed the blinds.

...

Andrew sighed while sitting next to Amara. It had been an hour since Makoto had called and now he was getting aggravated.

"Why are you still here Andrew? Makoto called you and said she would meet at the gallery opening," Amara said while typing on the computer.

"I don't know. I wonder why she changed her plans."

"Calm down. Maybe she got sidetracked. Things happen Rivera, get over it," she replied.

Andrew sat down again.

"You think her and that Silverton guy?"

Amara chuckled.

"It's none of my business. Besides, why do you care? She's an adult."

Andrew frowned. He didn't like that man at all. It was just a matter of time before he would mess up.

"I just worry about her. We've always looked out for each other. Well I'm gonna head out."

"Enjoy yourself Rivera. Stress doesn't suit you."

"Bye Amara."

He glanced at his watch. (_Shit. __Only an hour until this damn party!_) He ran into his car and drove home without a second thought.

...

"You look so pretty," Mina squealed.

Mina had taken Makoto to small dress boutique on the Vegas strip. Makoto had been trying on dresses for two hours and she was getting sick and tired of Mina squealing. She finally came out the dressing room to show one of the dresses Mina picked out. Makoto gasped when she looked in the mirror. She stood there wearing an emerald dress. It was form fitting and hugged all her curves. She grinned. (_About time I found something._) Mina licked her lips. (_She is so sexy._)

"How do I look Mina?" she asked.

Mina smirked.

"Beautiful."

She got up and walked over to her.

"But we need to make a few changes. Hair."

Makoto took out her ponytail out and her hair fell like silk down past her shoulder blades. Mina ran her fingers through it to make it look presentable. She moved the strands off her face and ran her fingertips against her neck. Mina tried to hide her lust, but she couldn't help it. (_Just one kiss...one kiss._)

"Nephrite is a lucky man. No wonder he has fallen for you," she whispered her face only inches from Makoto's.

Makoto blinked.

"What?"

"Yes, it's true. How could you not tell? You are a beautiful woman Makoto. You should get this dress. It's perfect for you and we'll get you some amazing shoes for you to wear," Mina offered.

Makoto simply nodded her head and walked back into the dressing room. Mina sat down and grinned maliciously. (_Nephrite, I owe you._)

...

Makoto got out the limo as it pulled up to the gallery. Flashes from cameras went off as she walked down the aisle. People whispered as she walked by.

"Who is that?"

"Someone famous... I think."

"She is gorgeous! I'm going to interview her!"

Makoto smiled inwardly and kept walking. Inside Nephrite was talking to reporters.

"So, anyone special in your life?" a reporter named Raye Mason asked.

He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

"No, not anyone in particular."

"Well maybe sparks will fly with you and that beautiful woman walking in right now," she said.

Nephrite turned around slowly. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes grew wide.

-WooWoo316


	8. Tainted Hearts Pt: 2

Nephrite turned around slowly. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes grew wide. Makoto was standing there and she looked stunning. His eyes roamed hungrily over her body. The dress she wore was breath taking. It seemed to be made only for her and it was only mid-thigh length so it showed off her soft, creamy, long legs. The very ones Nephrite had envisioned around his waist. (_Calm down Nephrite._), he scolded at himself. Her hair wasn't in it's usual style, but down and a little curly. She was smiling at him. He could have sworn the look in her eyes was inviting him to touch her body. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, Ms. Brooks. Welcome to the party."

"Hello, Mr. Silverton. Thank you for having me here," she replied.

Raye smirked. (_It's so obvious. They both want each other._)

"Well it really was an honor to met you Mr. Silverton."

"Likewise Ms. Mason. I hope will we see more each other in the near future," he said.

The reporter walked away and the two standing there alone. Makoto looked around the gallery.

"I have to admit it looks beautiful Nephrite. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, would you like something to drink?"

She nodded her head and followed him to the open bar set up near the back of the gallery. He ordered two martinis and gave her a glass. He put his glass up and she did the same.

"Cheers to your gallery opening," she whispered.

"And to being able to share it with a beautiful women," he licked his lips.

Makoto blinked and cleared her throat. She took a sip of her martini. Nephrite watched her as her tongue involuntarily slipped over her lips. He felt the hot lust crawl over his body.

"Did I tell you that you look so very sexy tonight Detective Brooks?" he asked darkly.

Makoto chuckled and crossed her legs, which made her dress raise up a little.

"No, and it's Makoto. We can be casual, Nephrite."

"Oh, so now you want to play games?"

"I'm not someone who likes to play games," she replied softly.

"Oh, and what made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Your alibi checked out. Officially, you're clean," she said with a secret smile.

"So you've finally decided to come around. I knew you would start to see things my way," he told her while putting his glass down.

"Who said I was?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"By the way your giving me signals, I thought-"

"You thought I was falling for you? I'll be honest with you, Nephrite. You might not realize it, but not every woman wants to drop her panties for you. I think you're an interesting man, but it doesn't mean I'm going to jump at a chance with you. So, how about you show me your gallery."

Nephrite frowned as they got up. (_All the more reason for me to tame her!_) He showed her all his paintings and sculptures that were on display. Everywhere they turned, people praised him for his work. Even the governor wanted to buy a painting. Makoto was amazed by the fact that he could create such wonders with his hands. She smiled to herself. Maybe she was too hard on him earlier. She hadn't had a date in years. It may have been time for her to relax and enjoy herself.

"Brooks!"

The voice snapped her out of the thoughts. Andrew was running toward her. She bit her lip.

"Hey Rivera," she said and smiled weakly.

A look of surprise went across his face.

"Wow, uh, you look good Brooks."

Makoto's face began to blush.

"Uh, thanks Rivera."

"I'm serious. I wish we could have walked in together. But by the grace of God I got a date."

"It's a miracle. Who is this crazy lady?" Makoto asked while laughing.

Andrew snorted.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Anyway, I would like you to meet Mina Troy."

Makoto raised an eyebrow as Mina put an arm around his waist. He grinned stupidly and put his arm around her waist.

"The funniest thing Brooks, we both came here without dates so we decided to come together!"

Makoto forced a smile.

"Isn't that peachy. Mina and I met earlier. She's Mr. Silverton's publicist."

Andrew laughed.

"Small word huh?"

"Very small indeed. Andrew could you be a dear and get me a glass of Chardonnay," Mina chirped in.

Andrew nodded and left. Mina looked at Makoto. (_I'll get with her sooner or later._)

"So, Makoto are you having fun?" Mina asked.

"I'm enjoying myself. Though I was a little surprised when you turned up here with my partner out of the blue. Well I won't keep you from your _date_. Have fun."

Mina smiled devilishly and went to find Andrew. Makoto found Nephrite leaning against the wall.

"I want to show you something," he said.

He grabbed her hand and took over to an area where many were people. They seemed to be looking at a painting, but she couldn't see. Everyone moved aside when they saw Nephrite coming through. Finally Makoto had a clear view of the painting. She gasped at what she saw. In painting was an angel with long chestnut, auburn hair and green eyes. The angel was sitting on a cloud with her big wings encircling her body. Her hands were folded and the sun radiated off her face.

"I call it 'Angel of Mercy'," Nephrite replied.

"She's beautiful," she murmured.

"Well I had some inspiration, Makoto. She is you to me," he explained.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," she muttered.

Nephrite held out his hand.

"How about yes to a dance with me?"

Makoto took his hand in response and they walked on to the semi-crowded dance floor. He slid his hand onto her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed together for awhile. He looked into her eyes deeply and she blushed and looked away.

"Makoto?"

"Yes?"

"I want to show you something, but it would require us to leave."

"What about your party?"

"Mina can handle the rest. Let's go."

She took his hand and they walked out the gallery and into his car.

...

Nephrite's car made a stop in front of a large building complex. Makoto opened her door and got out. She rubbed her arms.

"Where are we?"

He gave her a smirk.

"My place."

Makoto raised her eyebrow,

"You work fast."

He took his key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"I'm not trying to seduce you. I wanted to show you some of my private collection. These pieces I created are priceless. No one has ever seen them before."

She followed him into his condo and looked around. For a bachelor, his place was decent. It truly was an artists' place. She didn't realize his was behind her as he pulled her close to him. She jumped a little. He laughed out loud at her response.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Makoto held her chest.

"No problem."

He chuckled.

"Sit on the couch and I'll bring some pieces out."

Makoto sat down on the leather couch in his living room. He was back in less than ten minutes with two large canvases. He pulled one out that was of two children sledding in a wintry landscape. Makoto held the canvas gently.

"This is lovely."

Nephrite smiled sadly.

"It's of me and my older brother."

"Is he as talented as you are or as arrogant?" she asked playfully.

Nephrite took the canvas from her and placed it against the wall.

"He's dead," he said flatly.

Makoto put her hand against her mouth.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry."

Nephrite shrugged.

"You didn't know. It happened years ago. A car accident. I survived with just a scratch. I've mourned and moved on. No use living in the past."

"Do you want to-," she began.

"No," he said sharply.

Makoto frowned. He sighed and held her hand.

"I'm sorry. It's just a touchy subject. I know you were trying to help. I appreciate the gesture. Thank you," he said sincerely.

"It's okay. I was wrong to pry."

He sat down next to her and passed another painting to her. It was a young woman sitting on a balcony. She was smiling to herself as the sun's rays brightened her face. Makoto traced the outline of the woman's face.

"My mother," he said.

"She beautiful," she replied.

"She was devastated after my brother died. I guess you could say she died of a broken heart. Nothing else mattered after he was gone," he said quietly.

He looked into Makoto's eyes as she held his hand. She moved her onto his face place it on his cheek.

"Everyone's goes through tough things in life. It takes time to let go," she explained.

"Speaking from experience?" he asked.

Makoto shrugged and put the painting down.

"Let's just say your painting of that angel is very wrong. I'm not a nice person," she said and got up from her seat.

He walked behind her and turned her around to face him.

"I don't care who you were before now."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. She looked at him in surprise.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he whispered.

He grabbed the back of her head a pushed his lips hungrily against hers. Makoto moaned as he pushed her against the wall.

"Nephrite," she moaned.

She ran her hands down his chest and unzipped his pants. He groaned as he felt her stroke his most private area and slipped his tongue into her mouth as they continued to kiss. He pulled away and looked at her. They stared into each others eyes. Without a word, he took her hand and led her up the stairs.

...

Andrew couldn't believe his luck. After the party, Mina suggested they go back to her place and 'have a drink'. One minute they were just sipping wine and talking, then they were all over each other ripping their clothes off one another. He laid there in the darkness of Mina's bed. The sheets only covering their most private parts. She was sleeping next to him with her arms around him and her head resting on his chest. Her long blonde tangled and tickling his chest. He knew she was finally asleep from the sound of her breathing. Andrew frowned a little. (_Why do I feel guilty?_) He ignored his thoughts and closed his eyes.

...

They kissed all the way up the stairs and into his room. He put her down on the bed and laid on top of her. He put her arms above her head and held them with his hand while he kissed her neck. Makoto frowned.

"Nephrite, let me go."

He continued to kiss her.

"Nephrite," she said again sharply.

He stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Let go of my hands, now."

"I don't understand," he said.

She pushed him off her and got up. Nephrite frowned and tried to put his hand on hers. She moved away from him and wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's wrong? Was it something I did? Makoto?"

"I'm sorry Nephrite. Everything seemed so perfect up until now. I can't."

"What do you mean? Talk to me."

Makoto fixed the strap on her dress and sat back down on the bed.

"Intimacy isn't one of my strong points," she said and bit her lip.

"Why is that?"

Nephrite lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Makoto's lip quivered.

"Let's just say when it comes to sex I have a hard time understanding what it really means between a man and woman."

Nephrite took her hands into his and kissed each one of her fingers.

"I would never hurt you Makoto."

"How can you be sure?"

"Let me prove it to you," he said and kissed her gently.

She looked into his eyes and kissed him back. That was all the answer he needed. He pushed her gently onto his bed. The sheets moving around them. His fingers crept to the bottom of her dress and he slowly pulled the it up over her head and threw it on the floor. He looked at her naked body and became even harder than before. Makoto sat up and unbuttoned his shirt. Her soft hands letting the material go over his broad shoulders and letting fall to the ground. She kissed his lips while unzipping his pants. She caressed him slow and steady and he groaned with pleasure. He moved her hand and began to cover her body in hot kisses. He licked and sucked on her neck while rubbing her inner thigh. Makoto moaned in his ear and ran her hands in his hair. He moved down to her shoulder blades, still licking her soft, sweet, creamy skin. Her fingers were scratching his back. Finally, he made it to her luscious breast. With the tip of his tongue, he licked around the nipple.

"Nephrite...stop...teasing," she moaned.

He ignored her and put it in his mouth and played with it on his tongue. Makoto moaned even louder than before. He slowly worked his way to the other one and did the exact same thing.

"God, Makoto you are so sexy," he panted while kissing down her stomach and down to her most secretive part.

He slipped two fingers inside her and moved them in and out. Makoto's eyes rolled back as she moved with him. He removed his fingers and slipped his tongue in. Gently licking deeper into her over and over again while slowly picking up speed. Makoto screamed into the pillow to stop herself from going over the edge. Her body writhing under him. Nephrite grinned and stopped. Makoto looked up at him and scolded. He moved back up and gave her a kiss. This time full of love and passion. She flipped him over so that she was on top. She slid into him and began to bounce on top of him. Nephrite moaned and caressed her breast with one hand and grabbed her waist with the other.

"Oh... Nephrite!" she screamed.

She tightened around his shaft and Nephrite was soon over the edge. As he came, he moaned her name and Makoto shook from the impact. She fell down next to him. They both smiled, too tired to move and fell asleep in each others arms.

-WooWoo316 ;)


	9. Does It Hurt?

_"I hate you asshole! You bastard!" she spit in his face._

_He merely chuckled and knelt down in front of her and removed the hair out of her eyes._

_"Bitch, no one loves you. You're lucky to still be alive and the last person who should be talking about hate."_

_A single tear slid down her cheek and she bowed her head as he walked out the room. She put her torn shirt back on and looked for her skirt vainly. She eyes overflowing with tears that slide down her face and fell to the floor. The door opened and someone walked into the room. They knelt down in front of her. She looked away and got up._

_"Koto, why didn't you do what he said? Mel is furious and now he is saying he won't pay us."_

_Makoto turned around and slapped her._

_"Shut the hell up Rhonda! I can't believe you talked me into doing this again. I'm leaving for good. We're through as friends. I don't talk to sluts!"_

_Rhonda held her cheek and her lips trembled._

_"So that is what I am? A slut? Fuck you Koto, but just remember you're one too."_

_Makoto rolled her eyes and walked out the bedroom and down the stairs. Mel was sitting on the couch smoking a cigar and counting money. Makoto avoided eye contact and put on her coat._

_"Here," he said amd threw a wad of money at her, "__Worth every penny."_

_"I'm not coming back," she growled and put the money in her pocket._

_"That's what they all say, but I ain't gonna worry about it. Sooner or later you're gonna need some money and all I want is a simple fuck. Besides I pay you. So baby its win-win situation."_

_She flipped him off and walked out the door, ending a friendship and never looking back._

Makoto's eyes flung open and she sat upright. Her chest heaving up and down. She looked around her surroundings. She was laying in a bed and a huge bedroom. Her naked body was covered with the smooth, silky, black sheets on the bed. Something moved next to her. Her eyes wandered over to the movement. Nephrite was sound asleep and nothing covering him. She sighed and got up from the bed to find her clothes. After five minutes she was dressed and ready to leave. As she put on her shoes, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"So you're escaping?" he whispered in her ear.

"No, time for work. I'll call you," she answered.

Nephrite frowned.

"Don't leave just yet. I'm not finished with you. I still got some left in me."

Makoto laughed.

"I really have to go."

She kissed him and walked down the stairs. He followed her to the door.

"At least let me drive you home."

"I called a cab," Makoto replied.

"Is this what you with all your one night stands?"

"Who said it was a one night stand? We can meet up later," she said.

"Okay baby."

Nephrite grabbed her by the hips and kissed her.

She moaned a little a rubbed up against him.

"You sure you have to go now? I need you right now."

Makoto smiled and kissed him again.

"Take a cold shower, lover. My cab is here. Bye"

She walked out his mansion and got into the cab.

"Vegas Boulevard, please," she said.

...

Mina woke up and looked over at the detective. She nudged him a little.

"Wake up sleepy head," she purred lightly.

Andrew snored slightly and turned over. Mina blew out angrily and shook him harder.

"Andrew!"

Andrew opened an eye and frowned.

"Hmm?"

Mina grinned sensually.

"Hey sweetie. Up for another round?"

Andrew got up and began looking for his clothes.

"Actually I'm not in the mood. I've got to get to work."

Mina pretended to look disappointed.

"Oh, too bad. It would have been fun. I'll see you."

Andrew kissed her cheek, got on his clothes and left her house. Mina smirked and went to get dressed.

...

Makoto sat back at her desk and yawned.

"Brooks?"

She looked up to see a dazed Andrew standing there.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing. What happened to you last night? You disappeared," he said.

"Oh, you know, I went somewhere with Mr. Silverton," she said plainly.

Andrew frowned and sat on her desk.

"Makoto, he's a suspect-"

"Not anymore. His alibi checked out. So technically he's clean. Anyway why do you care? Did you hit it off with Mina Troy?"

No response. Andrew looked down at the stain on the carpet.

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well congrats on getting laid."

Andrew turned a bright red in his face.

"Shut up! It was fine at first, but you know afterward, I felt weird about it. Makoto, I think I did it to forget about you, but-"

Makoto cleared her throat.

"This conversation is borderline awkward. Rivera, we're partners. Whatever we had is over and that's all I'm saying about it."

Andrew got up and walked away. Makoto just sat there and looked at the ceiling. Her phone vibrated on the table. She picked it up.

"Detective Brooks speaking."

"Makoto Brooks?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"This is Dr. Amy Matthews. We made an appointment two weeks ago. I need you to come in for a quick checkup if that is alright?"

"It's fine. What time should I come in?"

"Does today at 3pm sound reasonable?" Dr. Matthews answered.

"I will see you then. Bye."

Makoto closed her phone and got up. She went into Darien's office and sat down. He was doing some paperwork and mumbling to himself.

"I thought you were over that whole 'talking to yourself phase'?" Makoto laughed.

Mamoru looked up.

"Funny. Really funny. How is the case going?"

"Not so good. The locals haven't been much help. I'm still waiting on the forensics report. Apparently, they've misplaced it. It's crucial chief."

"I go put a fire under CSI's ass. They are holding up the investigation."

"Thanks. I'm gonna head out soon. I have an appointment. Then I'm going to go hit up a possible lead," Makoto said while getting up.

"Want me to send Andrew with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll call if I need anything," she said walking out the office.

...

"Damn you're so good," she moaned.

"Well most girls have told me so," he got up off his desk and zipped up his pants.

She straightened her dress and started to reapply her makeup.

"So what is the plan?"

"There is no fucking plan. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Honey, let's be truthful. It was hard to get with her. So there must be some sort of strategy you used."

He fixed his tie.

"Why are you being a bitch? For your information there was no strategy. Enough of this. What did you want to talk about?"

Her eyes flared up, but she cleared her throat.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch. What happened to our deal?"

"Deal?"

"Don't play any fucking games with me Nephrite! I want my end. You told me after you fucked Makoto, I could have her so what the hell!"

Nephrite walked up to her lifted her chin.

"Mina, be patient. I just need her more now than ever."

Mina crossed her arms.

"Well if she so needed, shouldn't she have been on your desk with her legs spread getting fucked by you? She don't deserve you Silverton."

Nephrite smirked.

"So you want to play? Mina, you are weak. What you need to do is go back to the whorehouse you came from because remember that's where I found you. Now you don't want to go back there now do you?"

Mina's lip trembled a little.

"You bastard."

He grabbed her by the hips and kissed her roughly.

"Ouch that hurt."

Mina moaned loudly and rubbed up against him.

"Whatever. It's almost time for me to leave."

Nephrite let her go and walked her down into the gallery lobby.

"So did you and Detective Rivera hit it off?"

"I expect him to call me soon. He only did it so he could either a) forget your girlfriend or b) make her jealous, but he can't resist me. Ciao."

Mina pecked him on the cheek and left the gallery.

Nephrite frowned and walked back up to his office.

...

Makoto got out her car and walked into the clinic. She went up the receptionist and signed in.

"She'll be with you shortly," the receptionist said.

Makoto nodded and sat down. A few minutes later, Dr. Matthews walked in the waiting room.

"Hello, Detective Brooks come in."

Makoto got up and walked into her office. Dr. Matthews sat down in her chair and Makoto sat in front of her desk. Dr. Matthews smiled.

"So how have you been doing?"

Makoto crossed her legs.

"Better I guess. I've been occupying my time with work and stuff."

The doctor nodded her head.

"Really? Nothing happen to you at all?"

Makoto bit her lip.

"Well one night a few weeks ago I had a nightmare and woke up with finger marks around my neck."

"Do you think you did it yourself? Sometimes people interpret their dreams has a reality and tend to hurt themselves."

"Dr. Matthews-"

"Amy."

"Amy, they weren't mine because I would have left cuts on my neck. The prints were bigger. Like a man's would be."

"Makoto, was anyone over your house that night?"

"No, no one was there but me. Besides I haven't been feeling well for awhile."

"Since when?"

"This morning. The headaches, dizziness, and mood swings..." Makoto explained.

"Well I'll do a blood test next week if things don't leave. It might just be your menstruation cycle, but just take some pain relievers and we will see what happens."

"Makoto smiled and got up.

"Thank you Amy"

"You're welcome Detective."

Makoto left the clinic and drove home. At a red light, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," Nephrite greeted.

Makoto smirked.

"Hey you. What's up?"

"Nothing in a meeting, but what are you doing later on?"

"Working on the case for a bit, but afterward I'm free. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just when you're finished. Come by my place."

"See you then."

The light turned green and she drove on. (_Wonder what he wants?)_

-WooWoo316 :D


	10. Black Roses

Andrew sat at his desk deep in thought. He really needed to talk to his partner. (_She can't keep avoiding me._) His mind was jumbled with many thoughts about Makoto, the case, and even that sexy, but lethal vixen Mina. (_Maybe I should call her... NO! Rivera, you'd only be making things worst! I might end up in her bed again like last time._) He frowned to himself. Maybe he was losing it. His mind began to wander off to the past.

_-Flashback-_

_Andrew was lying in a bed in his girlfriend's dorm room. He felt completely happy. He turned over and looked at her. She was sound asleep next to him. Her back facing him. She the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had chestnut auburn hair and transfixing emerald green eyes. He smiled and ran his finger up her back. She rolled over to him and laid her head on his chest._

_"Why you wake me up?" she asked sleepily._

_"I didn't mean to baby," he said and kissed the top of her head._

_She giggled and ran her hand on his chest._

_"What time is it?"_

_"Almost six," he replied and glanced at the clock._

_"I'm too tired to go to my ten o'clock class, but my professor is giving a lecture that will probably be on the midterm."_

_Andrew nodded._

_"Yeah, I should be ready."_

_She got up off him and began to find something to wear. Soon she decided on layered top and low-rise jeans. Makoto looked at him while she tied her hair in a ponytail. He still sat there covered with her bed sheets. She smiled at him._

_"You'd better get dressed Mr. Rivera."_

_Andrew smiled and got up not caring that he was in the nude and pulled her close to him. She put her arms around his neck._

_"I feel safe with you," she mumbled._

_"Why is that?" he asked._

_"I just do. I'm use to it," she said flatly and let go of him._

"_Did you get hugs at home?"_

_Makoto remained silent as Andrew stood there._

_"Why is when I try to talk to you about your life, you change the subject?"_

_Makoto rolled her eyes._

_"Put on some clothes Andrew. I don' feel like doing this again."_

_Andrew punched the wall._

_"Damn it, we're gonna talk about this now!"_

_Makoto's eyes blazed angrily._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you! You need to calm down because I don't need your bullshit today Andrew!"_

_Andrew put on his clothes._

_"Fine, whatever."_

_Makoto put in her shoes._

_"Andrew, we need to talk."_

_"About?"_

_"Us."_

_Andrew let out a harsh laugh._

_"So it's really over huh?"_

_Makoto looked confused._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You want to break up," he said._

_"You're right. I need some space. We're graduating soon and I'm calling it quits."_

_Andrew crossed his arms._

_"Is it because you want to remain mysterious? Wait, I have another reason. I ask too many damn questions! All I want to know is you. Makoto stop putting on that act! You're not an innocent little girl!"_

_Makoto turned around and smacked him across his face. Andrew stumbled a little and flew backwards on the bed. He looked at her. There were no tears, but anger._

_"You don't know a damn thing about me. Get out of my room. I never want to see you ever again. You hear me? OUT!"_

_Andrew got up slowly and walked her room. She slammed the door behind and sat on her bed trying hard not to cry. He put his hand to door realizing he had let her get away._

_3 years later..._

_Andrew sat at his desk bored and staring at the ceiling. Darien walked up to him and grinned._

_"Get in my office Rivera. We need to talk."_

_Andrew sighed and got up. After graduating from the police academy and college, he decided to be a homicide detective. He still hadn't forgotten Makoto and he doubt he would forget her. When he walked into the office he stopped dead in his tracks. Makoto was sitting in one of chairs. She still looked beautiful even after 3 years. Her expression was different though. She wasn't happy or sad or mad. Her face was blank as she stared at the man who broke her heart._

_Darien smiled not having a clue these two knew each other._

_"Rivera this is your new partner Makoto Brooks. She just transferred from New York."_

"_We went to school __together," she said quietly._

_Andrew nodded._

"_Small world. Well here's your new case. You're both dismissed."_

_The two detectives walked out of his office and into the lobby. Andrew looked at the ground while Makoto looked around the station._

_"So... how are you doing Makoto?" Andrew asked to break the tension between them._

_"Better than most days," she answered politely._

_"Listen Makoto-", he began._

_Makoto put her hand up._

_"Listen, we can't change what happened. I apologize for being an idiot. There are some things that happened to me when I was younger that I had trouble letting go and it affected me then. I'm not the same person I was, so I hope when can forgive and forget and attempt to be partners."_

_She held out her hand._

"_Partners?"_

_Andrew gave her his famous grin._

_"Okay. Partners."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Andrew shook his head and got up from his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. It rang three times before someone picked up. He heard a voice.

"Hey, it's me. You doing anything right now? Good. I'm coming over."

...

Amara sat there and read a magazine. The morgue seemed to be dead today. She blew out some air and glanced at the clock. It read 8:00 pm (_Damn, I'm so bored). _Just then the double doors opened and in rushed two men with a body bag. Amara stood up.

"Take the body to the back room," she ordered.

She followed them in there and got on a face mask and gloves. They had moved the body to the examining table. She unzipped the bag and looked at the body. The tag attached to his toe read: Martin Huston.

...

Mina lit some candles and went to change into something seductive. A few minutes she was dressed in a very revealing Victoria Secrets outfit. It hugged all her curves and gave anyone a view of her breast. The doorbell rang. She smiled seductively and went to open the door. She grabbed the person standing outside and roughly kissed him.

"Damn, you're being rough tonight," he moaned.

"Baby," she drawled, "I always am."

He kissed her deeply and laid her on the couch.

"You look good tonight."

"I know," she said with a moaned.

He kissed her again and began to pull her bra off. Mina moaned, but she was faking it. It was all just an act to her. All she was thinking about was doing the exact same thing to Makoto. He stopped and pushed her off him. She sighed and got up.

"Something wrong?"

He looked at her.

"Yes. I can't do this to myself anymore. Mina, I can't keep hurting her. She's all I think about."

Her eyes blazed with hostility.

"Hurting huh? You didn't complain before, but whatever. Your time is up. It's not like I care. I only do this for money."

He stood up quickly.

"This is crazy. Something is wrong with you."

She crossed her legs.

"Andrew, honey, this all a scam. Someone, who shall remain nameless, has been paying me to sleep with you. Sorry, but that is the truth."

"I got to get out of here," he said weakly.

"Smart move."

Mina locked the door and laughed until she cried. (_Damn I'm goo__d._)

-WooWoo316 :)


	11. Bewitching

_Sometimes I  
Need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I  
Need you to stay away from me_

-You love her.-

_Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need you to go_

The words tainted his mind as he walked down the street to his destination. He walked into the building and got into the elevator. When he reached the floor, he knocked on the door. She opened it with a look of confusion. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply. She struggled helplessly and soon admitted defeat. Their kiss grew more intense and it led them to her couch in the living room.

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and_

-You don't love him. STOP!-

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't Stay_

She pushed him away and got up.

_Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like screaming at myself_

"Rivera, what the hell is wrong with you," she screamed.

_Sometimes I'm  
In Disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone_

Andrew looked at her and gave a small smile.

"I love you."

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and_

Makoto put her hands over her ears.

"No, you don't."

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't Stay_

"I love you Makoto," he repeated.

_I don't need you anymore_

Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"No, you don't. Andrew, you can't do this to me. I made it clear to you. We're through. Over. I love Nephrite."

_I don't want to be ignored_

The words slapped him in the face. He clenched his jaw.

"You... love... him?"

_I don't need one more day_

She held her stance.

"Yes."

_Of you wasting me away_

Makoto frowned. Andrew didn't look well. His eyes looked so empty, emotionless. She shivered at his stare. He looked bewitched. Andrew took one look at her before leaving, but not before uttering some last given advice.

_I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away_

_With no apologies_

"You're foolish if you can't read between the lines. That man is evil. He'll lead you straight to hell."

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and_

Makoto closed her door and sank to the ground. (_Oh my God..._)

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't Stay_

(**Don't Stay **_by Linkin Park_)

...

Nephrite sat in his office and finished the last of his paperwork. The door opened with a loud BANG! Mina stormed in with an evil glare in her eyes. He seemed unaffected by her glare.

"So what brings you here lovely? You and I didn't plan another 'meeting'," he asked.

"Andrew came over a few hours ago and then left me to go to Makoto's apartment," she explained icily.

He laughed.

"I want her Nephrite. NOW," she screamed.

Nephrite ran a hand through his long brown locks.

"Mina, your temper is getting the best of you. In due time I said. I cannot satisfy your every whim and desire. Now excuse me, I'm now off of work."

He walked out the office and got into the limo that was waiting for him. Mina sat there in a huff plotting a way to get with her precious angel. She quickly called a cab and told him to go downtown.

...

Makoto went to take a shower and then sat on her bed in only her towel. She glanced at the clock. In only two hours she would be with Nephrite. She decided what to wear a beautiful pale green camisole top with a dark gold skirt that hugged her hips and waist. She was about to put on her makeup when the doorbell rang. She ran to get the door. Mina was standing there with smile.

"Oh, hey Mina. What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

She walked her apartment not bothering to ask permission.

"No reason. Just came by to say a quick hello. I was in the area."

"Well that's nice of you, but as you see I'm in the middle of getting ready to meet Nephrite," Makoto explained.

Mina's azure tinted eyes flared at sound of his name. She quickly smiled.

"Well why don't I help you?"

(_Well, if it will make you leave quicker_), she thought. Makoto turned around and left to go into her bedroom. Mina was tempted to follow. She was finally here. Alone with her at last. She would seduce her and give her more pleasure than that bastard Nephrite could ever achieve. She walked into Makoto's room and saw her and her vanity putting on her makeup. She came behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Let me help you."

For some reason Makoto felt bewitched by Mina's soft voice. She closed her eyes as Mina applied her makeup. Mina inhaled the fresh scent of vanilla that came from Makoto's soft, creamy skin. She moved her hair from her neck and licked it slowly. A small moan escaped from Makoto's lips. Mina smirked and continued to put her obsession under her spell. Her hands moved from her hair all the way down to the curve of her breast. She caressed them slowly making the detective crave for more.

"You like that?"

Makoto nodded. Her eyes still closed. (_Why am I enjoying this? This isn't rig__ht... is it?_) Mina lowered her lips onto Makoto's and captured them in breathtaking kiss. Makoto's shot open and pushed the woman away.

"Mina, what is wrong with you?"

Mina licked her lips.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that sweetie."

"Get out of here," Makoto ordered.

"You know you enjoyed it," Mina taunted.

Makoto got directly in her face.

"Don't you understand English? Get. Out. Now."

"Such a waste of a beautiful girl. Nephrite doesn't deserve you," she said calmly.

"Get out!"

Mina gracefully gathered her things and left the apartment without another word. Makoto fixed her outfit and took a deep breath. (_What's wrong with everyone? __I need to calm down. I don't want Nephrite to get worried._) The intercom came on.

"Ms. Brooks, the limo has arrived for you," Mr. Brown said.

"Thank you. I'll be down in two minutes."

She got her purse and went down to the lobby.

The chauffeur opened the door and she got into the limo. She sat in one the leather seats and relaxed.

"Surprise," a voice whispered.

She opened her eyes. Nephrite was sitting across from her. She jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. She pushed him away playfully.

"Not until later tonight," she replied.

"You didn't seem to mind last time," he said while raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Nephrite." a smiled played on her lips and she leaned against his lean chest.

But her thoughts were elsewhere. She could only think about Andrew and Mina. Why did they come to her apartment? She shook her head. (_Maybe it was a__ dream. Some sick hallucination to make me believe I'm crazy._) Nephrite looked at her. She didn't seem herself today.

...

Andrew sat in the bar and drank his sorrows away. (_She loves him... she loves him!_) His mind clouded with what happen just a few hours ago. He remembered being in Makoto's apartment and then telling her to stay away from Silverton. He put his head on the table and sighed.

"I fucked up. I fucked up," he groaned.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Andrew looked up to find Amara staring at him curiously.

"No," he mumbled.

She down next to him and ordered a beer for herself and glass of water for him. She frowned.

"Rivera what's wrong with you?"

"Brooks," he whispered.

"Makoto?"

He nodded his head.

"She loves Silverton."

"I'm sorry Andrew," Amara replied.

Amara toke a sip of her beer. Andrew wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I've been in for hours. I need to get home."

"I'll drive you home," she offered.

Andrew got up with some effort and walked out the bar with Amara.

...

Nephrite grabbed her by the hips and kissed her. Makoto moaned and took his jacket off. He picked her up and led him into his bedroom. He threw her on the bed and quickly undressed her. He took his clothes off and began to kiss all over her body.

"Just do it," she moaned.

He quickly entered her and grabbed her hips thrusting into her hard. Makoto grabbed the pillows to keep her sane. Images ran through her mind. Andrew kissing her. Mina touching and teasing. They finally came and Nephrite lay down next to her. He noticed her being distant.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied.

He turned over and lit a cigarette. Makoto turned to him.

"Nephrite put that out. I hate cigarettes."

He groaned.

"Fine."

He put the cigarette out and pulled her close to him. Makoto turned her back to him.

"You sure you okay?"

"I'm just sleepy."

"Okay. I won't bother you about it anymore tonight. Good night," he replied and kissed her forehead.

"Good night," she said with a yawn.

Nephrite raised an eyebrow. He knew she was lying. When they having sex he could tell by looking in her eyes her mind was somewhere else. He turned the lights out and looked at the ceiling. A certain person would be getting a visit from him tomorrow.

-WooWoo316


	12. Why?

Nephrite looked at Makoto's face. Something was bothering her.

"Makoto, did anything happen to you?"

"No," she turned and looked the other way. "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

"Well I'm not going to, especially if it involves you. Did you and Detective Rivera have a history?"

Makoto bolted out the bed and glared at him.

"That, Nephrite is none of your fucking business!"

Nephrite sneered.

"So, you two really did fuck. Here I am thinking he just had a simple little crush on you, but really he wanted some more."

Makoto pushed him hard in the chest.

"I can't believe you would say that to me! I'm leaving. Don't bother calling me. EVER!"

She put on her clothes and left his house; slamming the door behind her. Nephrite rubbed his cheek and laughed.

...

Makoto got into the cab and wiped the tears from her face. Why was he acting like a jerk! She mumbled the street to the cab driver and leaned against the window. (_I hate everything. Why do I feel like I did with Mel? I thought I had everything under control. I'm letting my emotions get in the way. God help me.)_ The cab drove on through the winding streets until it reached its location. She paid her fare and got out the car. That was when she realized that she was standing in front of Andrew's house. Makoto took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. (_It's now or never._)

...

Nephrite pounded on the apartment door loudly. A voice shrilled on the other side and lock could be heard. The door finally opened. In one brief moment, Nephrite grabbed the person by the neck and slammed them into the wall. Their eyes grew wide as they clawed at his hand to release the grip on their windpipe.

"Neph-rite... let... go," the person choked.

Nephrite growled and his grip grew tighter.

"Mina, you knew we would come to this sooner or later."

Mina's eyes started to dilate.

"Can't... breathe."

Nephrite let go of her throat and sneered.

"What is the point? You are not worth it."

Mina rubbed her neck and fixed her robe. Nephrite noticed the she was wearing, a light pink lace low rider and a matching pink bra.

"Ring much?" she growled.

"You got company over?" he asked.

Mina flipped him off.

"None of your damn business."

A voice came from the back room.

"Mina, I'm not done with you."

Nephrite raised an eyebrow as another woman walked into the living room. She could have been Mina's twin. Her hair was a darker blond and her eyes were a cerulean blue. She winked at Mina and sat next to her on the couch. She was wearing a satin white robe. The woman stared hard at Nephrite.

"Who is this?"

Mina clenched her jaw.

"A friend who was just leaving."

"Now, Mina, where are your manners. What a terrible host."

The woman giggled causing Mina to roll her eyes upward.

"Serena, this is Nephrite Silverton. Nephrite, this is Serena Moon," she said flatly.

Nephrite put on his charm.

"The pleasure is mine to meet such an exquisite young woman."

Serena blushed and looked at Mina.

"Nice to meet Mr. Silverton. Baby, I'm going back into the bedroom. You know where to find me."

She kissed her lightly on the lips and sauntered out the room. Nephrite sneered.

"You're a piece of work."

"Shut the fuck up. Why the hell you come here," she barked.

"Something strange happened last night."

Mina crossed her legs and glared.

"So?"

Nephrite put his hands into his pockets.

"The only reason why I haven't wrung your little neck is because there is a witness here. I'm just going to say this once and only once or there will be consequences."

Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think you are coming to my apartment and telling me what to do?"

Nephrite's eyes turned icy.

"Stay away from Makoto or I will make your life a living hell. I know you came to her apartment. What did you do to her?"

"Well, if you must know, I kissed her and by the looks of it she enjoyed it," she laughed.

"Stay away from her. You hear me?"

"Why should I listen to you Nephrite?"

Nephrite stared at her hard and got up.

"I'm warning you girl. If you ever come near her again; I swear I'll kill you."

He walked out and slammed the door. Mina snickered and walked back into her room.

...

The door opened and Makoto stepped back in surprise. Andrew squinted at her through blood shot eyes. A bottle of whiskey in his hand. She tried to smile, but her jaw wouldn't let her mouth open.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. After five years of waiting, I need to say something."

"I think you said enough for the both of us Makoto," he growled.

Makoto looked at the ground and bit her tongue. After a moment she looked up and cleared her throat.

"It took a lot for me to come over here and talk to you. Andrew, can you give me a few minutes. I swear. I'm not gonna beg you."

Andrew took another sip from the bottle. He opened the door wider.

"Come in."

Makoto walked in and sat in the living room couch. Andrew sat across from her and drank more of his whiskey.

"Andrew, that day when we broke up. I was angry and myself and not at you. I was angry that I even couldn't tell the person I was in love with my deepest secrets. I was afraid to admit to myself that I can be vulnerable at times. I just couldn't take it that day and I let you go."

Andrew shook his head.

"I lost something deep in me that day Koto. You know I wouldn't have judged you. I thought I was gonna die, but look at me now, I'm already dead. I'm a homicide detective turning into a drunk!"

Makoto felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I was raped more than once as a teenager. You could say that I was a prostitute, whore, they all meant the same. I've always been scared when I got into relationships because I thought I would get hurt or taken advantage of like before. I'm so sorry for not trusting you."

"Koto, you are not that girl anymore. I would have and still continue to love you," he whispered.

I can't love you, Andrew. You know I'm with Nephrite now," she said.

"Is he the one you want?"

"I don't know what to do. I think I love him. My emotions have gotten in the way," she answered.

Andrew walked over to her grabbed her arm. She stood up and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry I put you through this," she cried.

"I don't care anymore. I'm happy you told me," he replied.

They held each for the longest time. Each afraid to let go. Outside the window Nephrite watched them. His eyes hard as ice.

-WooWoo316 ;-D


	13. Nightmares Return

Makoto let go of Andrew and sat back down on the couch. Andrew smiled a little and sat next to her.

"So any luck on this case at all?" she asked.

"No luck. I think this is going to be unsolved." he said.

Makoto sighed. "You don't know how much I regret her death. I wanted to kill the bastard who killed her. I hate myself for not being able to solve this case."

"Well maybe hearing this might help. Maggie Houston's husband is dead," he mumbled.

She looked up at him surprised.

"What?"

"Amara told me as she was driving me home," he explained.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"This is becoming less and less of a coincidence. Did they say what the COD (cause of death) was?"

"No, they are trying to figure it out."

Makoto looked at her watch.

"Listen I'm gonna go home. I need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Andrew scratched his head.

"You could stay here tonight."

Makoto cleared her throat.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I'll take the couch." he offered.

"Okay."

Makoto got up and went into his room.

She took off her shirt and pants, only to be wearing a short tank top and her underwear. Her cell phone vibrated on the dresser. She picked it up. The caller id read Nephrite. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Makoto it's me," Nephrite greeted.

"I thought I told you this morning not to call me," she gritted her teeth.

"I know, but I want to apologize. I was completely out of line. I was an asshole. Can we meet somewhere? I really need to talk to you," he pleaded.

"Nephrite, I'm really tired. We can talk later," she replied.

He sighed.

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye."

She turned off the phone and got under the covers. The material of the bed felt cool to her body and she quickly went to sleep.

_She __laid there as if dead. Her chest rose up and down slowly. Her head throbbing slightly as she got up from the dirt floor. The cold hit her body and she carefully put a robe on that was laying beside her. For some reason she knew the way to the bathroom. She__ looked into the mirror that was above the sink. Her reflection was horrifying. As though there wasn't glass there, someone began to materialize in it. She gasped and stepped back. He was faceless. He grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her. She s__truggled and tried to pry his fingers loose. Her breath became short and rapid. Her lungs screaming for air. Her eyes were glazing over. The room spinning... it was time to die_-

Makoto screamed in her sleep. Cold sweat covered her body. Her heart beat quickly. Ragged breathes escaped from her mouth. Andrew ran into the bedroom.

"Makoto!"

She started to shake. He ran to her and shook her by the shoulders.

"Makoto! MAKOTO," he yelled.

She opened her eyes and let out a sob. She grabbed on to his waist.

"Andrew," she cried.

"What happened?"

Makoto didn't answer. She just held him and cried. Andrew looked bewildered.

"Want me to stay here with you?"

Makoto nodded her head and lay back down. Andrew put the covers over her and wrapped his arm around her waist. In the dark, he could still hear her quiet sobs. Soon she quieted down and her breathing went back to normal. He stroked her cheek and made himself comfortable next her. Soon he too fell asleep.

...

Nephrite punched the wall in his office. He sat down in his chair and looked at his hand. It began to turn a deep purple and swell. He took a sip from his glass of bourbon and looked at the clock on his wall. The time was 3am.

...

Makoto awoke to see Andrew's arm around her waist holding her protectively. She began to panic, moved his arm and got up. Andrew opened his eyes.

"You seem much better."

Makoto jumped and looked at him.

"What happened last night?"

Andrew looked at her astonished.

"You must have had a nightmare. You were screaming in your sleep. I ran in here and you wanted me to stay with you."

Makoto sighed.

"Thank you. I really haven't feeling myself lately. Can you drive me home so I can change?"

"Sure."

Minutes later, they were in his car on their way to her house. He stopped in front of her apartment building. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'll only be a minute." before she stepped out, Andrew grabbed her hand gently.

"So what does this mean?"

"What it means is that I'm trying. Andrew I'm still with Nephrite. Can you understand that?"

Andrew gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. As soon as I'm done changing, we can go to work. Do you want to come in and wait instead of sitting in the car?"

"I can wait in here," he replied with a smile.

"Okay, fifteen minutes," Makoto called while she walked into her apartment building.

A black Hummer was parked at the corner from behind Andrew's car. The windows were tinted to keep any unsuspecting eyes out. The car's engine roared to life and sped down the street. Andrew sat in his car with the radio playing. He drummed his hands on the dash board. The Hummer went racing down the street. Barely a mile away from Andrew's car. Soon it was half a mile. A quarter of a mile. Right at the bumper. Andrew didn't even feel the Hummer hit him from behind. Makoto heard screams and the sound of metal being crushed. Her blood ran cold. She raced down into the lobby. Crowds of people were outside talking. She ran outside and let out a scream. Soon the darkness overwhelmed her and she fell into a faint.

-WooWoo316 :-)


	14. Truth Hurts

It seemed like the scenario played over and over again in her mind. She remembered the sound of metal crushing against the ground, people screaming, and sirens. A body stuck inside the car. The ambulance going to the ER. Doctors rushing to the entrance... And she stood in the middle of this. Numb Terrified. Lost. Apart of her heart black with emptiness. She sat next to Andrew in his room. They put him in the critical condition unit. Tubes and IVs hooked up to his frail body. The doctors were grim about his recovery, doubting he would ever walk again or get out of his comatose. A tear rolled down her cheek. He looked so helpless. (_He almost died._) She heard bits and pieces of the police conversation. 'A hit and run', 'freak accident'. She smirked. (_A fucking hit and run! Is that so? A simple thing like that wouldn't have him be in critical condition._) Someone said a Hummer hit him from behind, but this was no accident. Someone wanted him dead. Amara ran into the room as fast as she could. She stood in the doorway and looked at Makoto. She looked weathered down underneath the dim lights. Makoto looked up and motioned for her to come in.

"How is he?"

"He just got out of surgery. His current condition is comatose. The doctors don't think he will make it" she replied.

"You look exhausted. How 'bout I stay with him while you get something to eat. You look like you need it."

"I'm fine Amara," she snapped flatly.

"Okay."

Amara sat down next to her not bothering to argue. They sat there late into the night. Makoto just stared at Andrew. He laid there without any disturbance. Only the sounds from the machines hooked up to him made any noise. (Rivera_, you'd better not die on me. I need you._) Another tear rolled down her cheek. She got up from her seat and went into the restroom. The nurses smiled at her sympathetically and when she returned, they bought her something to eat. She thanked them and went into the cafeteria.

"Makoto."

She looked up to see her boss standing there. He sat down across from her. She just stared at her food. It seemed like hours before she uttered a word.

"It's funny, you know with all this happening to me. I mean my friend is dead and now my partner is hooked up to a respirator from getting almost crushed by a Hummer. Take me off this case Helix."

Darien shook his head.

"No."

Makoto frowned.

"No?"

"Yes, you heard me. I'm not gonna take you off this case. You're my best detective Makoto. I wouldn't have put you on it if I knew you couldn't handle it. You are extraordinary women. It takes a lot more to make you give up. I'm not taking no for an answer. Andrew will get better. Fuck what the doctors say. He's tough. Besides, he cares too much about you to die."

He got up and walked out the cafeteria. Makoto let his words sink in and took a deep breath. He was right. She made a promise to herself to be strong. She went back up to the room and told Amara she was leaving. She took a cab back to her apartment. The crime scene was still going on. Yellow tape surrounded the entrance. Police were still taking pictures and collecting evidence. She walked inside and took the elevator up to her room. As she began to change, someone put their arms around her. She screamed and elbowed the stranger in the face.

"Damn it Makoto," he groaned.

"Nephrite?"

"Yeah?"

He rubbed his cheek.

"How the hell did you get in?"

"Mr. Brown let me up," he answered.

She rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom.

"Aren't you full of wonders?"

"I heard what happen. I'm sorry about Andrew," he called.

"I'd say thank you, but you're an ass," she called from her bedroom.

She returned to the living room with her arms crossed.

"I came here to apologize and this is how you treat me?"

"You had no right to say that to me,' she said angrily.

"I know and it earned me a bruised cheek," he pouted.

Makoto smiled for the first time that day.

"I can never stay pissed at you."

Nephrite's eyes sparkled.

"I know."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Nephrite..." Makoto began.

Soon his lips captured hers in a kiss so sinful they forgot to breathe. Makoto couldn't help but moan. Despite the events of the past few days, she still felt a need to have him. Her hands roaming his chest. His were on her thigh and at the swell of her breast. They broke apart and moved into her room. Nephrite lay down in front of her. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor. (_She is beautiful..._) Makoto gave him a small smile and crawled on top of him. She slowly sucked his bottom lip while her hands found their way to his belt buckle.

"Makoto?" he moaned when she rubbed his thigh.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," he said.

Makoto stopped and looked at him.

"You're just saying that."

Nephrite shook his head.

"No, I really do. It took me until that morning when you left to realize that I'm in love with you."

Makoto sat up.

"Nephrite where are you going with this?"

He paused a moment before getting something out of his pocket. He took her hand and kissed it. Then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I want you to marry me."

She gasped when he placed a diamond encrusted ring with an emerald in the middle on her left ring finger.

"Oh my god."

"I want to be with you forever. So what do you say?" he asked quietly.

Makoto's eyes overflowed with tears.

"Yes."

He pulled her close to him and began to plant soft kissed all over her body. His lips brushing against her smooth and heated skin. He took his shirt and pulled his pants off. He moved his hand down to her waist and tugged at the material covering what he wanted. Makoto was in pure bliss. He was driving her crazy. Stars were in her eyes. This encounter so different from the previous ones. They took their time making each other hot with lust. When she couldn't take it anymore, he entered her slowly and began thrusting into her. Makoto moaned to the time of his thrusts. Her mind clouded with only the pleasure he was giving her. All doubts of the day ripped and erased from her mind. He licked and kissed her neck, hoping it was what she wanted. Their bodies moving together and never wanting to stop this bond. Makoto kissed him as they both reached satisfaction. He rolled off her laid his head near her left breast. She gave him an innocent smile and closed her eyes. Nephrite ran hand up and down her toned stomach. (_I win.)_

**The Next Morning...**

Makoto opened her eyes slowly, but then tried to go back to sleep. Her mind wandered to what Nephrite did the night before. He had proposed to her. Her stomach twisted into knots. Guilt was written all over her face. (_I said yes. Maybe I do love him._) She glanced over at him. He was still asleep. A smile played on his lips. She planted a kiss on his shoulder and stroked his soft brown hair. He moved slightly, and then laid still. His face innocent, but she knew better, yet she wanted him. His arrogance and pride intrigued her. From the first time she laid eyes on him, she knew he was meant for her. No matter how much herself doubt taunted her mind, she had found her other half. Finally she said the words that would connect then together.

"I love you too," she whispered.

...

Mina frowned at the television. After hearing about Andrew's car accident, it put her in a bad mood. She nibbled on her thumb nail. A habit she got into as a child when she was in deep thought. (_So Nephrite got what he wanted. The bastard._) She turned off the TV and walked out onto her balcony. She calmed down. Las Vegas always had that effect on her. Even when she was living in the slums of the city. Mina rubbed her temples. She remembered when she had Makoto under her spell. She always had that charisma that attracted both men and women. A smirk came onto her lips. (_I bewitched her and I can do it again. Nephrite doesn't dese__rve her.)_ Then her mind began to plot a way to get back at him. (_I'll just lay low for awhile. Nephrite won't know what hit him._) Out loud only two words came from her mouth and were caught in the wind.

"She's mine."

-WooWoo316 ;)


	15. Blonde Ambition Pt: 1

**3 months later...**

Makoto walked down the street with an aura of confidence. She glanced at the ring on her finger and remembered the night when Nephrite proposed to her. Ever since then, things seemed clearer. Her nightmares were gone and she slept peacefully. A noise came from her jacket. Makoto got out her phone and looked at the caller id.

"Hey Amara."

"Where are you? You told me not to be late, but I've been waiting here forever! Get your ass down here," her friend lectured angrily.

Makoto sighed.

"I'm on my way. I'm right around the corner. Jeez, you know how to put someone off. Bye."

Makoto rolled her eyes and ran the rest of the way to the bridal shop.

Mina smirked as she walked into Nephrite's art gallery. She noticed Nephrite in his office and casually went up the stairs. She knocked on the door softly. A muffled response was heard and she went in. Nephrite was at his desk reading a folder full of papers. Mina's eyes gleamed and she cleared her throat.

"Long time no see."

Nephrite looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Great. You're back."

Mina slid down into one of his many soft, black leather chairs.

"I thought you'd be happy to see a familiar face. Miss me?"

"Hardly," he muttered.

A sigh escaped from her lips.

"Oh, I know you did. Anyway I'm not here to bring up stupid shit. I want what we agreed on. Give me Makoto."

Nephrite let out a harsh laugh.

"Yeah right. As of now, our deal is exterminated. Now see your way out 'cause I've got things to do bitch."

Mina's eyes flared.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Nephrite smiled at her.

"I'm only telling the truth and you know that."

Mina's stood up quickly.

"No, that isn't the fucking truth you conceited asshole! I know who you really are. You'll see. You're gonna get yours in the end."

Nephrite grabbed Mina by the neck and threw her into the wall. He unrolled his sleeves and undid his tie.

"I should have done this long ago."

Mina whimpered and tried to get up, but the impact from hitting the wall left her dazed. She looked up at Nephrite and screamed. He raised his arm at her and smacked her in the face. A red mark began to appear across her face. She tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her by the forearm and pushed her against the wall.

"Feel better bitch?"

He spat in her face. She remained silent.

"Good, just like a good whore. Now do I have to hit you again?"

She whimpered.

"That's my girl. I don't want to mess up your pretty little face. Now, do we understand each other? You can't have her. Face it. I bought you for my own pleasure and now I bored with you. I gave you money, clothes, even a fucking penthouse. I suggest you disappear again."

She gave him one last look of revolt before picking up her things and limped out of the office and down the stairs of the gallery. Once she was in her car, she let out a heart wrenching sob. The tears rolled down her cheek and she felt the bruise on her face and cringed. (_That bastard. That bastard. THAT BASTARD!)_ Mina screamed curses in her mind. Her exterior broke in two. The girl she left behind months ago had now returned.

_"C'mon I need this. Just give me a little more," she begged the man standing in front of her._

_He shook his head._

_"Unless you got some more money, scram!"_

_He pushed her aside and walked down the street. She leaned against the lamppost and sighed._

_"What's wrong Michelle?" a voice spoke up._

_The woman looked up and gave the person a lopsided grin._

_"My body needs it Mina. I'm in pain."_

_"When are you gonna learn! We need the money and you're just throwing it away to buy shit you snort in like two seconds!"_

_Michelle frowned and blew her turquoise colored hair out of her face._

_"Fuck off Mina. I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do."_

_Mina rolled her eyes._

_"Fine, but it's your fucking funeral."_

_Just then a car pulled up to the curb. The two women straightened their posture. The window rolled down from the car. Michelle smirked at Mina and walked over to the car._

_"Hey cutie you looking for a good time?"_

_"Maybe. What do you have to offer?"_

_"Depends on what you want? But the price is 50 a fuck. It cost extra for anything extra," she explained._

_"I prefer blonds," he said._

_Michelle looked taken back._

_"Well, then you'll want her."_

_She pointed to Mina and then gave the man a sly grin._

_"You'll be satisfied with her."_

_The man smirked and Michelle motioned Mina over to the car. When she got over there, the man in the car smirked (Just what I'm looking for)._

_"Apparently, he prefers blonds. Go figure. Have fun, I won't wait up for you," Michelle whispered then kissed her lover on the lips._

_Mina watched her girlfriend walk down the street and then got in the car. She turned to the man and smiled._

_"So, what do you need? I'm sure my friend has told you our prices."_

_"I'm not here to indulge,' he replied._

_Mina frowned._

_"Are you a cop?"_

_He laughed._

_"I'm not a cop, but I a proposition for you."_

"_You're not a pimp are you? I work on my own."_

"_I'__m not a pimp either. Just a man looking for someone with your...experiences to do some things for me."_

_"On what terms?" she questioned._

_"Mine. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. After all I know you don't want to stay here. I've chosen you because I have a feeling you don't belong here."_

_Mina nibbled on her thumbnail._

_"I'm in."_

_"This is the start of a pleasurable, but business relationship. What is your name?" he asked._

"_Mina and you are?"_

_"Nephrite Silverton. Please to meet you." he grinned._

Mina dried her eyes and fixed her makeup. (_What have I become?_) She glanced at the clock. It was now or never. She started the ignition and backed up the car. She had to find Makoto before it was too late. Up in his office, Nephrite closed the blinds and smirked icily. (_That __bitch is going to pay.)_

-WooWoo316 ;-)


	16. Blonde Ambition Pt:2

Amara frowned in the mirror of the dressing room.

"I hate it."

Makoto sighed.

"Oh, come on Amara! You're my maid of honor. Please wear the dress!"

Amara shook her like a spoiled child.

"No, I refuse to wear this thing!"

Makoto had to suppress a giggle. Amara did look ridiculous in the dress she picked for the bridesmaids. Amara stared at herself in disbelief. The dress she wore was a satin emerald dress that to wrap around her body, but she looked awkward in it. She was too tall and lanky in it. Makoto had to agree with her friend. It didn't look good on her at all.

"Okay Thompson, you're right. It's not you. How about I get the seamstress to make a pants suit in the same color and material?"

"Fine, just get me out of this!"

Makoto laughed and helped her friend out of the dress. A saleslady came out the back room holding a white gown on a hanger.

"Ms. Brooks, here is your dress."

Makoto thanked her and walked into the dressing room to change into it. Amara sighed, finally back in her clothes and waited to see what the detective looked like in her wedding gown. Makoto stepped out from behind the curtain. Amara's jaw dropped. Makoto blushed.

"Well?"

Amara smiled."

Look in the mirror."

Makoto turned to look at the three way mirror. She gasped at her reflection. She didn't look like the tomboy detective everyone knew her as. She was a vision in white. The dress was strapless and beads outlined the top part and when down to a train on the floor. It hugged her curves and made her look like an angel.

"I love it."

"And so will Nephrite."

Makoto smiled and twirled a little.

"Yeah, I guess he will. He's just been so fucking busy at that art gallery. I hope he doesn't forget about the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night."

Amara rolled her eyes.

"He won't forget Brooks. Now let's get out of here before I die of too many ruffles and white."

Makoto laughed and went back to change into her clothes.

...

Mina sped down the street in search of Makoto. She noticed the detective walking out the door of the bridal shop and swerved in front of her.

"What the fuck," Amara screamed.

Makoto jumped back.

"Damn it don't you know how to drive you... Mina?"

Mina smiled slightly.

"Hi, Makoto Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No, I've got things to do," Makoto replied firmly and began to walk away.

Mina put her car in drive and drove next to Makoto.

"Look, about that night, well I'm sorry. But I need to explain some things to you now. It's important. Please?"

Makoto glanced at her and then at the ground.

"Okay. Amara, I'll catch you later at the station. Alright?"

"Cool with me. See you."

Amara waved and walked down to her red sports car. Makoto slid into the passenger's seat of the Mina's car and she sped off as soon as Makoto put on her seatbelt. Mina nibbled on her thumbnail, deciding on what to say to the woman sitting next to her. She glanced at her a moment and almost leaned over and kissed her. It was time to fess up before anything happened again.

"Makoto... I think there are some things you should know about Nephrite."

Makoto raised her eyebrow and turned to look at Mina.

"Really, and what would that be?"

Mina looked nervous and her hands started shaking (_Why the hell am I so ne__rvous_._ Snap out of Troy. __Just tell her._)

"I'm not Nephrite's publicist."

"Stop the car," Makoto ordered.

"I was hired to do things."

"Stop the car Mina," Makoto said more firmly

"I was a prostitute-"

"SHUT UP!" Makoto screamed.

"-Nephrite hired me to seduce your partner, but I wanted you Makoto. God, I wanted you so bad."

SMACK!

Mina stopped the car and they both lunged forward. Makoto unbuckled her seatbelt and stared at Mina. A red mark began to appear on her cheek.

"Look, you need professional help. You're delusional and I can't deal with this right now. My partner is still in the hospital and I'm supposed to be there right now. Now excuse me, but don't ever come near me again or I'm arresting you," yelled Makoto.

Tears fell down Mina's face.

"He's evil. Why can't you see it?"

Makoto closed her eyes as she heard the tires screech down the street.

...

Nephrite stared at the phone on his desk. He shook his head and opened the blinds to look out the window. He seemed to be looking for something or someone, but he just sighed and went back to seat. He pressed the button on the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Silverton?"

"Please cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day. I'm feeling a bit under the weather. Don't let anyone up to my office unless it is an emergency."

"Yes sir."

He leaned back in his chair and thought about that stupid blond Mina. The phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey

His spirits perked up and sat a little straight in his chair.

"Hey Makoto."

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself," she replied.

"You have no idea," he mumbled, half to himself and half to her.

"Well remember the dinner tomorrow night okay."

He smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have to go, but I'll come over tonight."

"Okay. I'm to go see Andrew, but I'll be at my place around 7. Love you."

Nephrite gripped the phone at the sound of Andrew's name.

"..Love you too."

He heard the line click and then put the phone on the receiver. He clenched his jaw thinking about his fiancée with that bed ridden detective.

...

Makoto sat next to Andrew in his bed. He was still inactive, but the doctors said his was improving. They even said he might be able to respond to conversations. Makoto hoped he would be okay. She stroked his bangs out of his eyes and smiled at how long they had gotten.

"Andrew, a lot has happened since you've been here. I'm getting married. Wow, I can't believe it! I mean I never thought I would live to the age of 20 let alone worry about settling down. I'm not so sure now. I think I love Nephrite, but I'm just so confused. Every time I think about him, my mind brings up you. I wish you would get better. You've always been there for me and I promised myself I wouldn't lose it, so I'm not."

A knock came from the door and Mina came in. Makoto looked up and frowned.

"I knew you would be here," Mina said quietly.

"This isn't the best time Mina. Don't you have some place to be?"

"No, actually I don't. I really need to talk to you."

Makoto walked slowly up to Mina.

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say."

Mina looked up at Makoto and a tear fell down her cheek.

"You're being brain washed by Nephrite and his fucking mind games! You're supposed to be a fucking detective! Get with the fucking program! I've tried to tell you, Nephrite is evil!"

Mina turned on her heel and stormed out the hospital. Makoto just stood there and shook her head. She got her things, whispered a good bye to Andrew and went home.

Mina walked down to the parking lot with tears in her eyes. She got her keys out her purse and tried to put the key in her, but her vision was blurry from the tears.

"Damn it! I can't even open a damn car door!"

She dropped on the ground next to her car (_I'm such a case. I really do need help._). She looked up and looked around the deserted parking lot. Goosebumps crawled up her arms and to her neck. That feeling of paranoia came over her and she began to panic. She turned to her car and tried to open the door, but panic took over and she kept using the wrong key. Sweat started to appear on her forehead (_C'mon you stupid key! Get in!_). A sound came from behind her. She whimpered and slowly turned around. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a scream.

-WooWoo316 ;)


	17. Mayhem

Makoto swirled in her chair trying to not look at the paper work on her desk. She sighed and looked out the window. In two weeks she was going to be married. (_Funny, I should be nervous,__ but I'm not_)

"Brooks, I need to talk to you!" Darien called from his office

Makoto got up and walked his office door.

"What's up?"

He motioned her to sit down. She sat down slowly and looked him square in the eye.

"Um, Makoto I know you and Nephrite are getting married very shortly, but you and I need to start thinking about Rivera."

"What do you mean?"

Chief Helix shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I just got a call from the doctor that was assigned to Andrew. She told me that Andrew still is unresponsive to all the treatments and that at this stage it would be difficult for him to awake from the coma."

Makoto went numb."

So you're saying he is going to die?"

"No! No! I'm just informing you that there might be some things you to think over if push comes to shove."

Makoto sighed.

"Fine, I'll think it over. Listen, you mind if I get the rest of the day off? I've got a lot on my mind and it's bothering me."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

She grabbed her coat and ran out to her car.

...

Nephrite sat back down in his chair. He smiled and then reached out to remove the hair from her eyes.

"Don't look at me that way baby. I had to do it. You were talking a little too much."

Mina struggled violently when his cold fingers touched her face. She was bound and gagged to a chair in the back of his gallery. Tears poured from her eyes as he scanned her body with lust.

"You still look as beautiful as ever, but I'm afraid this is going to be over very soon. I know you must have been surprised to see an old flame."

Mina's eyes opened wide when Michelle walked in the room. She smiled slowly at Mina and kissed Nephrite lightly on the cheek.

"Hey baby."

Mina tried to speak, but it all came out muffled from the tape tied around her mouth.

"Surprised to see me? I look better than ever. Though being sent to jail for drug possession has it cons. I'd say this is payback for tipping the police. You're gonna die anyway so why bother bringing up the past."

Nephrite took the knife from the back pocket of his jeans.

"I'm gonna have fun doing this."

Mina struggled and screamed as the knife came closer to her neck. Nephrite pulled her from the chair by grabbing her hair. Michelle laughed and then stopped suddenly. Nephrite looked up at her annoyed.

"What?"

"I thought I just heard a knock at the front door."

Nephrite rolled his eyes."

Look at the screen to see who it is Michelle."

Michelle left the room and went into the security room. Nephrite continued to circle Mina lying on the floor.

"So, you just couldn't keep your mouth shut. I'm sorry to this to you, but Mina you have to understand."

He kicked her in the side. Mina groaned in pain. She squirmed away from his feet. He kicked her again and grabbed her by her hair.

"I should have killed you when I strangled you, but this is more fun."

Mina winced at the pain from her side. Nephrite tore the tape off over her mouth. She knelt over and coughed. Blood splattered on the floor and on his clothes. He slapped her across her face.

"Bitch, do that again and you'll be sorry."

"You can rot in hell. Makoto didn't believe me."

Nephrite smiled.

"She loves me. Who would she pick: a prostitute from the slums of Las Vegas or the rich artist who can give her everything?"

She spit in his face. Nephrite laughed and wiped his face.

"I can have your buried in the desert in a matter of hours."

Michelle ran into the room out of breath.

"Makoto is at the door."

Nephrite sighed and traced the knife along Mina's jaw.

"You're so lucky my bride is here."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and exited the room, but before closing the door he glanced at Michelle.

"Make sure she suffers."

Michelle smiled evilly and turned towards Mina with the knife in her hand. Mina screamed as the door was closed.

...

Makoto tapped her foot impatiently at the door to the gallery. (_What is taking him so long?_) Finally, the door opened a sliver. Nephrite poked his head out the door. Makoto smiled.

"Surprise."

"Makoto, this is a surprise. I told you to call me if you were stopping by."

Makoto pouted.

"I know, but I didn't feel like it; how about a kiss for the bride-to-be Mr. Silverton?"

He moved away from her.

"As much as I would love to Makoto, I'm busy doing something."

Makoto looked at his clothes.

"You must be painting. You got paint on your clothes."

Nephrite nodded eagerly.

"Yea, paint um I'll be home later if you want to stop by."

Makoto grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Alright. I will see you later. I'll go visit Andrew."

She waved before getting into her car. Nephrite slit his eyes and closed the door.

...

Makoto walked into Andrew's room and sat down next to him. She moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Andrew, I don't know if you can hear me, but Darien gave me some bad news. The doctor claims you're not responding to any of the treatments. Why? You promised me you would be okay. I wanted you to give me away at my wedding, but I'm having doubts about that. I'm scared and I need you so much right now. So if there is still some tray of hope, please wake up."

Makoto dried her eyes, kissed his forehead, and walked down the hallway.

...

Nephrite wiped his hands on the towel and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. It reminded him of what he was capable of doing. No man had ever been able to figure out their purpose, but he knew. He was going to marry the woman he was in love with and no one was going to stop him. He had taken care of that problem. Michelle walked in behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"I didn't finish her off, but you said to make her suffer right?"

"Yea, I don't think she'll be talking to anyone for awhile," he sneered.

He turned to face her.

"How about we get back to business?"

Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sounds good, but what about your fiancée?"

Nephrite pushed her onto her bed and smiled.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Aren't you a bad boy," Michelle purred.

"You have no idea," Nephrite murmured as he undressed her slowly.

...

Visiting hours were over and the night shift soon came in. A nurse walked into Andrew's room and began to change his I.V. She smiled sadly at him and continued to do her task.

_Andrew drove down the street in a rush of panic. Sweat glistened from his forehead as the heat suffocated him. He looked distressed and something seemed to be wrong. He stopped the car and ran up the stairs._

"_Makoto!" he yelled from the door._

_No answer._

"_Damn it. Makoto! Open the door!" he pounded on the door for what seemed like hours._

_Finally, he stepped back and kicked the door in. He pulled his gun out and walked into her apartment. Furniture and papers were scattered over the floor. It looked like a tornado went through. Andrew's blood drained from his face as he looked on the floor. A trail of blood led to Makoto's bedroom. He stepped back and opened the door. He took a deep breath and went inside. The scene made him want to vomit. He dropped the gun on the floor and fell to his knees. Makoto's body lay on the bed naked and gutted like a pig. His hands shook._

"_MAKOTO!"_

"MAKOTO!"

Andrew yelled and flailed his arms.

The nurse jumped out of her skin and turned to him.

"Doctor!"

She ran out the room.

A few minutes later, the doctor and nurse ran over to him.

"Mr. Rivera, calm down."

Andrew looked around wildly.

"Where am I? Where is Makoto?"

"First off detective, my name is Amy Matthews. I am your doctor. You were hit by a car three months ago and were put into a coma. Detective Brooks came to see you earlier, but she left three hours ago."

Andrew shook his head.

"I need to see her now."

The doctor shook her head.

"It would be impossible to get in touch with her at this hour."

"You don't understand. He is going to kill her."

Dr. Anderson looked confused.

"Who is going to kill her?"

"Nephrite Silverton," he whispered.

-WooWoo316


	18. Charred Wings

Makoto got out Nephrite's bed quietly and sat near the balcony. She sighed and watched the sun begin to rise. The sky was abstract with vibrant colors. The reds, oranges, yellows and shades of blue etched the sky. She smiled at the small miracle she took advantage of everyday. Nephrite squinted at the rays of light and looked at Makoto. He smiled and grabbed his sketch book off the dresser. For a few moments he drew Makoto pose by the window. He got up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Makoto turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Look at this."

Nephrite handed Makoto his sketchbook. She looked at it and then kissed him again.

"I love it. You never cease to amaze me."

Nephrite grinned and squeezed her waist tighter.

"That's why you agreed to marry me."

Makoto laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Nephrite groaned.

"You're always hungry. Is it just me or your appetite has grown? Come down stairs with me and I'll make you something."

He took her hand and led her down to the kitchen.

...

Mina lay on the floor motionless. Her body mangled from the torture she had just endured. Blood stained her hair, face, and clothes. One eye began turning a deep purple. Her breath was shallow. She winced from moving around. At least four ribs were broken. Mina choked back a sob. Pain wasn't even in her vocabulary.

"As God as my witness, I'm going to kill Nephrite."

...

Andrew crossed his arms in the bed not bothering to listen to what Dr. Matthews was saying. He wanted to see Makoto. Her life was in danger. Why didn't anyone believe him?

"Detective Rivera, I'm sorry, but you can't leave the hospital yet. It's been three months since your accident. You'll have to go through physical therapy to regain strength in your legs-"

"I don't give a fuck! I want to see Makoto….NOW!"

Dr. Matthews jumped slightly and moved closer to the door.

"I'll see what I can do."

She backed out the room slowly and ran to her office. Dr. Matthews sighed and slumped down into her chair. (_Why is everything going out of control?_) A knock came at the door and she mumbled a short reply. Her assistant Hotaru Glasser walked in with a look of concern.

"Amy, remember that detective who came in here a couple of weeks ago?"

Dr. Matthews sighed.

"You mean Makoto Brooks?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Yes, here is the blood work from last month when she got her physical."

Amy took the folder and opened it carefully.

"As if things couldn't get any worse around here."

...

Makoto grabbed her jeans and started to put them on, though for some reason they seemed small. Nephrite grabbed her waist and removed her hands.

"What is the point to you getting dressed? You're not leaving my sight today."

Makoto raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"Nephrite, please not again. We have the rest of our lives to do that in a couple days. But for now I really have to get back to work."

Nephrite gave her a puppy dog look.

"Please Makoto, I _really_ need it."

Makoto snorted and buttoned up her jeans with some effort.

"No, what you _really_ need is a cold shower. I love you and I will see you later on tonight for the dinner."

"Fine. I love you too," he groaned and began to dress.

She reached the station in thirty minutes and went straight to the chief's office.

"Morning," she smiled.

Darien looked up and frowned.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

Makoto shrugged.

"Can I be in a good mood?"

He rolled his eyes and got out his seat, "Yeah whatever. Anyway, the BIG day is in two weeks right?"

Makoto nodded.

"Yeah, it really is here. I still haven't grasped the concept of me getting married yet, but I'm happy."

Darien nodded.

"Keep smiling because I have some great news."

"What?"

"Andrew woke up last night and has been asking for you."

Tears began to fall from Makoto's eyes. She choked back a sob.

"Oh my goodness!"

Darien handed her a tissue.

"If you want to go visit him, go ahead."

Makoto smiled and hugged Darien tightly.

"Thanks Helix."

Darien rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, stop being sappy. Oh wait something else."

"Hmm?"

"Andrew may say some things to you a little out of character, but the doctor said its normal so just ignore it."

Makoto raised her eyebrow.

"Was it anything about the accident?"

"No."

"Oh okay."

She ran out the station and jumped into her car.

...

Nephrite sipped a cup of coffee as he sat at the counter of the diner. Maggie smiled at him as she placed a slice of apple pie in front of him.

"On the house dear."

Nephrite smiled.

"Thank you Maggie, but what is the occasion?"

She laughed.

"To you and that detective getting married."

He chuckled.

"Well that _is_ a good reason. Thank you. How are you holding up by the way?"

"Death is a part of life. Marvin is in a better place and I know he wouldn't have wanted me to be sad. I'm looking at things in a different light. Enjoy Mr. Silverton."

Nephrite finished the pie, tipped Maggie and walked out the diner. He decided to walk back to the gallery and took a cigarette out and lit the end. After a long inhale, he walked leisurely down the street. He reached the gallery and took out the key, but paused as he saw the broken glass from a window.

"What the hell?"

He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. Nephrite opened the door and walked into the gallery. He looked around cautiously. After a few rings someone answered.

"Las Vegas Police Department, may I help you?"

"Yes, hi my name is Nephrite Silverton and I think someone broke into my gallery."

"Okay, Mr. Silverton I'll send a unit over shortly where is your location?"

He turned around and looked out the window.

"It's an art gallery on-"

The sound of a struggle could be heard in the background.

"Hello? Sir? SIR?"

Nephrite laid on the floor unconscious the phone slid across the floor. A shadow picked him up by his arms and slid him into the back room.

...

Makoto knocked on the door lightly and the door opened. Dr. Matthews smiled.

"Hello Detective Brooks, Andrew has been asking about you."

"Thank you Amy."

Dr. Matthews patted her on the back.

"Oh, and come by my office before you leave."

Makoto grinned.

"Sure."

Dr. Matthews walked away and Makoto walked into the room. Andrew was watching TV and eating something that resembled food. She smiled.

"Hey."

Andrew looked up and almost choked.

"Brooks."

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Andrew, you scared me. I thought you weren't gonna make it."

Andrew stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy you're okay."

Makoto dried her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Helix told me about you and Nephrite. Congratulations."

Makoto felt a twinge of guilt."

I'm sorry-"

Andrew put up his hand.

"Don't worry about that. I guess good guys do finish last. Anyway, when is the wedding?"

"Next week. I'm having my landlord walk me down the aisle."

Andrew took a sip of water.

"That makes sense."

Makoto scratched her head and looked at him.

"Andrew, are you okay?"

Andrew chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean my partner is getting married, I just woke up from a coma, and everyone thinks I'm delirious."

"Delirious?"

Andrew laughed out loud.

"Apparently, I'm going crazy because I had a dream that you were murdered by Nephrite."

Makoto forced a laugh.

"That's ridiculous Rivera. Nephrite would never hurt me. He loves me."

Andrew chuckled and took a sip of water again.

"I _loved_ you Makoto."

Makoto looked at her watch.

"Look, I have to go Rivera."

Andrew scoffed.

"Whatever. I bet they told you not to believe me, but you know what? Go ahead. See if I care."

Makoto clenched her jaw angrily.

"Look Andrew...I really don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Maybe things would have been different a few months ago, but I guess I'm a fool for dreaming," he crossed his arms and grunted.

Makoto got out her chair and gave him a tearful smile.

"Andrew, you're right. Things would have been different three months ago, but I'm sorry if you feel this way. Really, I do, but I can't turn back the time. If I could, I would do it in a second, but I will always love you no matter what."

She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Andrew eagerly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer. His tongue pleaded entrance to dance with hers. He moved his hand down to her waist and pulled her on top of the bed. Makoto moaned into his mouth and grind her hips in his lap. Andrew let out a groan and begged for more.

"Excuse me Detective Rivera, but- Oh my," Hotaru covered her eyes.

Makoto gasped and jumped out of the bed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened."

She scurried out of the room without a word to Andrew. He blushed and scratched his head.

"Sorry Hotaru."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't see anything, but you are in trouble. You kissed your partner, you _engaged _partner at that. Tsk tsk. Just for that I'm poking you twice in the arm."

Andrew stuck his tongue out at her and looked out the window. (_I really do lo__ve her, but I need to stop the wedding_)

...

Cold water splashed on Nephrite's face and he jerked his head and opened his eyes. He was bound and gagged to a chair. He looked around and realized he was in the basement of his gallery. He tried not to panic (_I'm in deep shit_).

"Aw, look at Nephrite. It's different when you're the one in the chair being tortured."

Nephrite struggled against the ropes holding him in place. A figure limped forward to him holding a baseball bat. She knelt in front of him and took the cloth from his mouth.

"You bitch," he spat, "You fucking bitch, I'm gonna kill you. You hear me!"

Mina rolled her eyes.

"Save it please. Nephrite for an intelligent being, you really are a jackass. Seriously, I would have made sure the person you left for dead is _dead_."

Nephrite looked around.

"Where is Michelle?"

Mina laughed, then grabbed her side and coughed.

"She won't be talking anymore."

She kicked something towards him. Nephrite began to scream. It was Michelle's head.

"You're fucking crazy! Psycho bitch! You pull this stunt to get Makoto!"

Mina took a knife off the counter and tapped it to her chin.

"Not really. I'm actually doing her a favor by killing you."

Nephrite struggled.

"Stay away from me."

Mina sighed innocently.

"But that would be wrong sweetie. I'm only returning the love."

She stabbed him in side. Nephrite let out a heart wrenching yell and clenched his jaw. He squirmed in the chair like a worm and began to breathe hard.

"...If...it's...the...last...thing...I-I-I...do...I'm...g-g-g-gonna...kil-l-l-l...y-y-y-ou."

Mina giggled and flipped the knife between her fingers, "I highly doubt it Silverton. I really do."

...

Makoto walked quickly to her car and took a deep breath. She stared into space. Kissing Andrew had left her confused.

"I can't believe I just kissed him. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh my god! I'm getting married. Damn it!"

She hit her head against the steering wheel and curses flew out. Makoto jumped up as the vibration of her cell phone came to life. She flipped it opened quickly.

"Brooks."

"It's Helix."

"What's up?"

"Makoto, I may have some trouble telling you this."

Makoto began to panic.

"Helix, are you okay? Why is your voice low? Darien!"

"Something has happened to Nephrite. He called 911 a few minutes ago and then the line went dead. Makoto? MAKOTO-" Helix yelled.

-WooWoo316 :D


	19. Revelations

Makoto shifted gears racing down the street. She ignored the ringing of her cell phone. All she cared about was getting to Nephrite's art gallery. She felt goose bumps run up her spine as she came to a halt in front of the gallery. Broken glass littered the front entrance. She whispered at quick prayer, grabbed her gun, and got out of her car cautiously. The door was slightly ajar and she crept in quietly. The lights were off in the main lobby and she grabbed her small flashlight out of the pocket to observe. Nothing seemed out of place until she went deeper into the gallery. She held back a scream. A trail of blood could be seen going back into the storage facilities. (_Oh God, please__ let me find him alive_). She closed her eyes counted to three and pushed open the door. Nephrite sat in a chair motionless. Her blood ran cold and she ran up him. She ripped the tape off his mouth and checked his pulse. Makoto sighed. It was there but faint. Nephrite opened his eyes slowly.

"Makoto?"

"Shh. I'm here baby. I'm gonna get you out of here. Who did this to you?"

Nephrite began to panic.

"You have to get of here. She'll kill you!"

Makoto untied his hands.

"Kill me? Who is? The person who did this to you? Nephrite!"

A loud noise erupted from Nephrite's ears. He turned around to see Makoto slump down to the floor. Mina stood over her holding a piece of wood. She turned to him slowly and smiled. She picked up Makoto's gun and advanced toward Nephrite.

"We can't have her ruining our plans sweetheart."

Nephrite walked backwards.

"Put the gun down Mina. You don't know who to use it."

"Do I?"

She shot it towards Nephrite. The bullet whizzed by his head.

"Next time I won't miss," she warned.

His eyes watered.

"I get it Mina. You're angry. Just leave and I'll pretend this never happened."

"Shut the fuck up you sorry son of a bitch! Do you know what it's like for me? Do you think I want to kill you? I think you and I both know how this ends. Good bye Neph-"

Makoto lunged at Mina and both women fell to the floor. The gun skidded across the room. Makoto grabbed Mina by her collar and punched her in the face. Mina's head hit the concrete and she was dazed for a few seconds until she kicked Makoto in the side. Makoto slammed her fist into the side of Mina's broken ribs and she gasped out loud and began to cough up blood. She tripped Makoto and grabbed the knife she had earlier. She stabbed Makoto in her side and across her shoulder. Makoto fell to the ground whimpering with pain. Mina grabbed her by her hair and pushed her to the ground then got on top of her and began to choke her. Makoto clawed at her hands.

"I'm only doing this to protect you. I'll stop once you pass out. You don't understand. I need to do this," Mina whispered.

Makoto scratched at her face. Her breath began to grow short; her body getting weaker.

BANG!

Makoto opened her eyes wide. Blood dripped down onto her face. Mina's hold on her grew weaker. She looked down in shock at Makoto. A large stain began to spread on Mina's left side. She coughed and blood dripped down her chin. Then she fell to the floor dead. Makoto pushed her off coughing and choking for air. Nephrite was holding the gun. Makoto limped over to him and took it out of his hand. She threw it to the floor and held him tight. His kissed her forehead. Her ears picked up sounds from outside.

"Brooks! Brooks!"

"In here Chief!"

"A swarm of police officers came crashing into the room armed and ready.

"Hold your fire!"

Darien ran in and stared.

"Someone get a medic!"

Nephrite slumped down to the ground. Makoto grabbed his arm.

"Hold on Nephrite."

Two EMS people came in and put Nephrite on a stretcher.

"He's lost a lot of blood," one medic observed.

"Will he be okay?" she asked nervously.

The medic smiled at Makoto.

"He'll get through it. Let's move."

She kissed him on the forehead.

"I promise I'll be there soon."

Darien looked around the room.

"Holy crap Brooks. What the hell happened?"

Makoto winced and leaned against the wall.

"I got my ass kicked," she joked.

"This isn't a laughing matter. You almost got killed by some psychopath," he lectured.

Makoto sighed.

"Yeah, I'm aware."

Darien motioned a medic over.

"Look over her wounds."

She scoffed.

"I'll be okay. It doesn't hurt much."

The medic shook her head.

"You're going to need stitches."

Darien shook his head.

"Go to the hospital. Get fixed up and stay with Nephrite. I'll take care of this."

Makoto gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Thanks Helix."

He gave her a short nod as the medic escorted her outside. Darien looked at Mina's body on the floor.

"What a crazy bitch."

...

Makoto sat in the emergency room holding the gauze on her wound. She winced as the nurse aide cleaned it thoroughly and began stitching up the wound.

"Making those noises isn't going to help," she chided.

Makoto glanced at her badge.

"Listen, Nurse Trista. If you don't want to lose a finger, then I suggest you stop poking me in the shoulder."

The nurse rolled her eyes and placed the dirty gauze on a portable tray next to the bed. Makoto held her stomach, leaned over and vomited right into the sink.

"Oh my God!"

Nurse Trista grabbed some tissue and handed it to her. Makoto wiped her mouth and let out a shuddered breath.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Sorry. It's the smell of this hospital. It's over bearing," she moaned weakly.

"You don't look good. I'm going to get your doctor," the nurse stated.

Makoto lay down on the bed and sighed. Dr. Matthews came running in the room. She looked at Makoto and sighed.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Just dizzy. I really need to go see Nephrite," she answered as she got up.

The doctor closed the door behind her.

"I've already checked up on Mr. Silverton. Makoto he's going to be just fine."

Makoto sighed in relief.

"That's great news. Can I go see him?"

"In just a minute, but I wanted to talk to you for a moment," Amy said.

Makoto sat back down.

"Okay. What's up?"

Amy tapped her shoe on the floor.

You know Detective Brooks; you never came by to see me the other day."

Makoto grabbed her jacket and cell phone.

"Sorry if I had more important matters to attend."

Dr. Matthews sat down in the stool in front of Makoto.

"Not important enough to find out about the babies growing inside you?"

Makoto dropped her jacket on the floor and looked hard at Amy. Her voice quivered.

"Amy, what did you say?"

Amy cleared her throat.

"You're pregnant Detective Brooks."

-WooWoo316


	20. Abyss

The lights flickered on in the interrogation room. The door opened and a figure walked in. He placed a folder of papers on the table and glass of water in front of the person sitting at the table. The person pushed them away angrily and put their head into their hands.

"You understand why you are here?"

They nodded without speaking.

The man pushed his dark hair off his face.

"I can't help you unless you tell me something, anything to save yourself because once I walk out this door, it's over. You lose everything."

The person remained quiet.

"I want to help you. You have to understand that-"

A voice raspy from lack of sleep and depression finally spoke.

"I do. You don't have to repeat yourself."

"Then you need to explain what and why this happen. The Commissioner wants you off the force."

"Helix, I'll accept the consequences-"

Darien slammed his fist onto the table.

"Damn it Makoto! Just tell me what the fuck happened!"

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Dark circles had formed under her eyes. She cleared her throat and brought the cool glass of water to her lips. After taking a welcoming swallow. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Fine. I hope you can keep up."

…

**Five days earlier...**

After the doctors checked over Nephrite, he was given his release forms. Besides the 30 stitches on his left side and a few bruises, he felt fine. Makoto watched as he put his shirt on from the corner seat. She hadn't broken the news to him. She didn't know how to tell him. She was scared at what his reaction would be. Once the nurse walked out of the room, Nephrite motioned for her to come over to him. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"I'm happy you can go home," she said.

"Who you telling? I can't wait to eat real food again."

She giggled as they cuddled. A knock at the door broke them apart. Andrew limped in with a cane. Makoto jumped up and hugged him.

"You're walking!"

Andrew chuckled.

"I had to prove them wrong Brooks," he nodded towards Nephrite, "Good to see you're doing better."

Nephrite gave him a curt nod.

"Thanks."

Andrew pulled Makoto away out of earshot.

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

Makoto eyes grew concerned. She nodded and began to follow Andrew out the room. She turned to Nephrite.

"Baby, if I'm not back in time, just meet me at the car in the parking garage."

Nephrite nodded and leaned against the pillows on the bed. Makoto followed Andrew out near the nurse's station.

"What's up?"

Andrew handed her a piece of paper.

"That's the DNA results from Nephrite's gallery."

Makoto glanced over it carefully.

"This can't be right. There's four different strands. There should only be three: Nephrite, Mina and myself."

Andrew shook his head.

"There was another body. They uncovered it in bathroom. It appeared to female. The head was missing, but they retrieved it. Amara ran the prints through CODIS (Combined DNA Index System) ans IAFIS (Integrated Automated Fingerprint Identification System). A match came up from the body. It belonged to Michelle Blue, a prostitute and drug user. She was released from prison a few months ago."

"Why would she be at an art gallery?"

"Maybe she and Mina were in on it together. I looked into her background. Ms. Troy had her share of explicit activities in her younger days," Andrew replied.

A look of confusion came across Makoto's face.

"A few days before her death, she came to speak to me. She mentioned something like this. I didn't listen I just ignored her and pushed it to the back of my mind."

Andrew patted her hand.

"You couldn't have known she was insane Brooks."

"But I could have stopped her from hurting Nephrite," she snapped.

Makoto rubbed her temples.

"I need to go speak with Amara. Somethings not adding up."

She ran to the elevator and pressed the down button.

"I'll meet you at the station," Andrew called as the door closed in front of him.

…

As Nephrite waited for the papers to arrive, a nurse pushed a cart near the station. He looked closely at it. Surgical instruments laid on the table. The male nurse cleared his throat. Hotaru looked up.

"Can you watch this for me? Restroom break."

Hotaru nodded and went back to printing off Nephrite's paperwork. Minutes later she handed it to him.

"Okay Mr. Silverton just sign the highlight areas and you are good to go. I'll send for a volunteer to come get you."

"That's not necessary. I need the exercise."

Nephrite signed the papers and began to walk away when someone called his name.

"Mr. Silverton!"

Nephrite smiled sincerely.

"Hello Maggie."

She walked a little faster up to where he stood. She was pushing a wheelchair.

"I've come to take you to your car."

"Well, well this changes things. I can't turn down an invitation from you Maggie."

She gave him a smile.

"You're too much Mr. Silverton."

Nephrite chuckled and got into the wheelchair.

"Lead the way ma'am."

Hotaru laughed to herself as she watched them leave in the elevator. The male nurse returned and as he went to retrieve his cart, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Something's missing from the cart."

Hotaru looked at him with a start.

"That's not possible. I've been watching it this entire time. What's missing?"

He looked bewildered.

"The scalpel."

…

"This is unbelievable!"

Makoto paced across the room. Amara stared at her seriously.

"I wouldn't lie about this Makoto. The evidence-"

"-Can be wrong. Did you recheck the data," she interrupted.

Amara huffed angrily.

"I've rechecked more than 50 times. The results are the same."

Makoto shook her head frantically.

"I can't believe this. I can't."

Amara sighed heavily.

"You need to believe it."

A lump grew in her throat.

"Everything I've been told is a lie."

They both stood in silence. Amara looked at her.

"What are you going to do?"

Makoto's eyes became large.

"I need to talk to him."

She ran out the lab without a word to Amara. She grabbed the phone and called Darien.

…

Maggie wheeled Nephrite into the parking garage and over by Makoto's car. Maggie looked around.

"I wonder where Detective Brooks is?"

With some effort, he got out of the wheelchair and leaned against the car.

"She wanted us to meet here. Do you mind waiting with me?"

Maggie smiled.

"I don't mind keeping you company."

He chuckled and blew his bangs out of his face. Maggie's smile deteriorated from her face and the blood drained from her face. Nephrite took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit the end. After inhaling the smoke and blowing it out between his lips he looked at her carefully.

"Something on your mind Maggie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She shook her head and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I-I'm fine. You just reminded me of someone."

"Is that right?"

Nephrite tapped the ash onto to ground.

"Who do I remind you of, I'm you don't mind me asking."

Maggie coughed and looked down at the ground.

"My only son."

"Really? I could have sworn you had two sons; twins to be exact."

Maggie looked up with a start.

"How would you-"

Nephrite threw the cigarette down and laugh out loud.

"Are you that dense, you old hag?"

Maggie gasped and began to walk backwards. Nephrite caught her forearm very easily and pulled her close.

"You don't even recognize your own fucking son. I guess I wanted to be found."

Maggie shuddered.

"Dorian?"

Nephrite face became darkened with anger.

"Surprise."

…

Makoto pressed the elevator button.

"Open up damn it!" she yelled.

She kicked the doors and ran toward the stairs.

…

She slapped him across his face with her free hand. He rubbed his cheek and chuckled.

"Tsk. Tsk. Hitting your own child mother?"

"You're not my son!" she shouted.

Nephrite slapped her across her face causing her to fall to the ground.

"Watch you filthy mouth, bitch!"

He took the scalpel out from his back pocket.

"I've waited a long time for this mother."

Maggie looked up at him in horror. His face merely inches from her.

"Tell Xavier I said hello."

Maggie screamed as Nephrite grabbed her by her hair and took the scalpel and slit her throat. Blood splattered around them and onto the ground. A noise came from behind him and he turned around with a crazed smile.

…

Makoto pointed her gun at Nephrite's heart. Her body numb. He stepped to her.

"Makoto."

She tightened her grip on the trigger.

"Don't come closer."

Nephrite gave her a smile.

"You won't shoot me."

She gave a warning shot and the bullet whizzed past his head.

"I won't miss next time."

He dropped the scalpel to the ground. The blood made a sickening pattern on his shirt. Makoto stared at him hard.

"All this time you fooled me. The lies! You bastard!"

"Not all of them were lies."

"Shut up," she growled.

"Always trying to be strong. You love me," he replied.

"I don't know who you are. You're a monster," she spat.

"I can't deny that. It's in my nature," he said with a smile.

A noise erupted behind her. In that second Nephrite lunged at her knocking the gun from her hands. He grabbed her waist and kissed her forcibly.

"Until next time my angel of mercy."

He pushed her into the wall knocking her unconscious. Has everything around her began to dim she watched him make a run for. Her body slumped to the side as darkness engulfed her.

…

Makoto finished talking and sat back in her chair. She stared hard at Darien. He ruffled his hair and cleared his throat. He looked up with stern eyes.

"I need your gun and badge."

Makoto slid them across the table and arose from her seat. She walked out the and into the station. She heard whispers as she packed her things.

"Brooks?"

Makoto turned around as Andrew slapped her across the face. Makoto stumbled as a few officers held him back.

"I told you he was evil! You let him get away! You didn't listen! It's your fault for everything! I hope you rot in hell!"

Darien ran out of his office.

"You're out of line Rivera!"

Makoto held her cheek and steadied her balance.

"I deserved it. I'm sorry Andrew."

She grabbed her box and walked out the police station. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she got into her car and drove away.

-WooWoo316


	21. Identities

**6 months later...**

The alarm chirped on the nightstand next to the large four poster bed. Makoto stretched her arm out from underneath the comforter and switched the alarm off. She pushed the comforter aside and swung her legs over the edge. She yawned out loud and slipped into her slippers and padded across the floor into her conjoining bathroom. The floorboards creaked as she moved and the sound made her relax a little. The old two-story colonial house she bought out in the country had finally grown on her. The floors were a faded oak parquet and the walls were patterned in green and white floral wallpaper. She kept the furniture simple throughout her house. The first floor consisted of the kitchen which connected to the dining room, a large living room with a fire place, and a study with a guest bathroom. Makoto's bedroom and two other rooms were on the second floor. Each room had an adjoining bathroom. She glanced around her bedroom. A large hand stitched rug laid in the middle of the floor. A vanity stood against the wall with a matching armory next to it. The walls were a cool mint green with white trim. The bed linens matched the colors of the wall. She turned on the light to bathroom. A large antique claw foot tub was against the wall. She installed a brand new shower head when she moved in. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"My name is Lita Cooper," she said to her reflection.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't even know who I am anymore."

Her hair had grown down to the middle of her back. She grabbed a hair clip and placed it into a messy bun. As she checked her face for blemishes, a sharp pain made her double over. She grabbed onto the edge of the sink to keep her steady. She took deep breaths and held her abdomen. She got into the shower quickly and was soon drying off and putting on her bathrobe. Once she got into her room, she got out a dark emerald sun dress from her closet and put it on. Makoto held the rail steady as she descended down the stairs and into the kitchen. She glanced at the bills on the end table and sighed. The name on all the letters read Lita Cooper. Once she finished her bowl of oatmeal with fruit, she grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and slipped into some ballet flats. She walked out onto her porch and took another deep breath. Autumn was approaching soon. The air was crisp and clear. The leaves were transforming from their leafy greens to earthy browns, golds, reds, and oranges. She got into an ancient pickup truck and backed out the driveway and began her hour long drive into town.

…

Makoto stopped in front of small grocery store called Luna's. She walked and grabbed a shopping cart. A few locals waved to her as she did her shopping. She walked around with her list in her hand a scratched all the items off once they were in her cart. When her cart was full, she went to the front of the store to be cashed out. A woman was behind the counter chatting with a teenager. The woman looked up and gave Makoto a large smile. Makoto returned the smile warmly.

"Good morning Lita," the woman said.

"Mornin' Ms. Cooper," the teenager said.

"Good morning Luna and Diane," Makoto replied.

Luna Kelbourne was in her mid-forties and the owner of the store. Her daughter Diane worked with her at the store. Her husband Artemis worked at the pseudo post office-supply store. Luna always wore her dark plum hair in a messy bun and her amber eyes hid behind tortoise shell glasses. Today she wore a plain white button down short sleeved shirt and jeans. Diana had just recently cut her lavender tinted hair and had it in a side ponytail. She wore a off the shoulder white sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. Her sharp eyes stared at Makoto curiously.

"You got bigger," Diane's thick southern accent drawled out.

Luna clicked her tongue and pinched her daughter's arms.

"Honestly, where are your manners young lady," she turned to Makoto, "Forgive my rude daughter."

Makoto chuckled.

"It's no trouble Mrs. Kelbourne."

Luna began to ring up all Makoto's items.

"How ya been darling? It must be lonely up in that big enormous house all on your lonesome."

Makoto leaned against the counter.

"We're getting along fine."

"That's lovely. How's your appetite been?"

Makoto patted her stomach gently.

"Growing just like this tummy. I am eating for three after all."

Diane's eyes grew wide as she popped her bubblegum.

"You having twins?"

Makoto nodded her head.

"And I thought caring one child was a chore. Your husband must be thrilled. In fact when is he coming back from his business trip? I have yet to meet the man."

Makoto cleared her throat.

"Well gosh I don't know. He should be back before I go to the hospital. I still got a month or two to go."

Luna finished ringing in the items and placed them in bags.

"Diane, be a dear and take these out to her car."

Makoto paid for her purchases and thanked Luna.

"It was wonderful catching up with ya Lita. I'll have to make my famous berry tart and bring it over to ya. Oh, and go see my darling husband 'fore you leave."

Makoto nodded her head with a smile and walked next door to the post office. A man sat behind the counter smoking his pipe thoughtfully. His white hair was pulled back revealing dark blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. He turned to Makoto as she walked in.

"Mornin' Miss Lita."

"Good morning Artemis. How are you?" she asked politely.

He swept his arms across the room.

"Business been slow but we getting by. How the younguns doin'?"

She winced as they kicked her.

"Too active, but it's been an easy pregnancy. Luna mentioned a package came in for me."

Artemis put his pipe down and grabbed the large box from the shelf behind where he stood. He brought the package over to where she stood.

"I'll walk it to your truck ma'am."

Makoto led Artemis over to her truck and he placed it in the back with her groceries.

"Thank you Artemis."

"Shucks it was nothin' Lita."

He looked up at the sky. Dark gray clouds were creeping in and pushing the sun away. The wind began to pick up slightly and the temperature began to drop.

"It's gonna be a storm tonight. You got your back up generator working?"

Makoto nodded.

"Yes, it just needed a quick tune up. I even grabbed some firewood for the fireplace just in case," she said.

Artemis opened the car door for Makoto to step in. She rolled down her window and gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks again Artemis."

He tipped an imaginary hat at her.

"Just some well deserved southern hospitality for a pretty lady. You be careful out there Lita. It ain't right for a lady in your condition to be living in that big old house without nobody there protectin' ya," he said thoughtfully.

"But-," she began.

He looked into her eyes.

"Father figures come and go. Your secrets safe with me. Luna might not understand, but being a single parent isn't the end of the world."

"Thanks for the tip Artemis. You tell them I said goodbye," Makoto called as she backed up and drove back down the road to her home.

…

Makoto unloaded all her groceries and put them away in their respective spots. She grabbed the package and carried it upstairs. Her eyes lit up with joy as she opened it. She took the items and went into one of the empty bedrooms. It was the nursery for the twins. Two cribs sat against the wall with mobiles under both. There was a changing table and shelves with baby supplies already stocked. A rocking chair sat near the window with an end table that held a lamp and music box. She took the nameplates out of the box and placed each one against the wall behind the cribs. One read Willow and the other Seiya. Now the room was finished. She turned the music box on and sat in the rocking chair. It creaked as she rocked back in forth. The melody of the music made her eyes grow heavy and she drifted it off to sleep.

…

BOOM!

Makoto awoke with the start. Lighting flashed across the sky and the rain began to fall heavily against the house. She looked around disoriented and shook herself awake. She walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the stairs. The house had darkened and she found the switch to turn on the lights. Nothing.

"Shit," she muttered.

She ran back into her room and grabbed a flashlight. The light danced around as she made her way back down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator. It hummed quietly.

"Good. It's only the lights."

She checked the windows. They were locked tight. Then she checked the doors. The back door in the kitchen was unlocked. Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember unlocking it," she said to herself.

Taking a deep breath she went over to the counter and looked in the bread box. Empty.

"Shit," she mumbled.

"Careful the children will hear you," a voice whispered behind her.

Makoto blood ran cold. She swung the flashlight at the person and they avoided the blow and hit her in the head with the butt of a gun. Her back hit the cabinets and her slumped down to the ground unconscious.

"Sleep tight," they muttered viciously.

-WooWoo316


	22. Mercy

A sharp slap hit the side of Makoto's face waking her instantly. Her wrists were bound to the arms of the chair at the kitchen table. She looked down at the floor. Her ankles were tied as well. She struggled to loosen the ties in vain.

"Struggling will just make them tighter."

Makoto looked up in horror as a chair was placed in front of her and a body sat down in front her.

"Nephrite."

He chuckled and sat back further in his seat. She looked him over. He had grown a goatee and wore his hair pulled back. He pushed back the sleeves of his brown worn leather jacket and folded his hands.

"Or Dorian on a good day. Makoto, it's been some time since our last talk. You're a tricky woman. It took me awhile to find you. Especially since you changed your name."

He moved his chair closer to her and removed the hair out of her eyes. She winced at his touch and he stopped abruptly. He sat back in his seat and gave a small bark of a laugh.

"You don't even want me touching you anymore."

"I don't even know who you are," she spat.

His hand flew across her cheek and she jerked violently to the side. He cupped her chin with the palm of his hand.

"You know who the fuck I am. Don't make me angry."

She forced her chin out of his palm.

"Or what? You'll kill me too?"

Nephrite chuckled again and pulled a bowie knife into view.

"I've been watching you for the past few days. It was interesting to find out about your current condition as to the reason for you leaving the police force, but the fact that they are twins fascinates me. The time line proves that they are mine."

Makoto gave a snarl.

"They're Andrew Rivera's children."

Nephrite gave a growl and wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"You bitch! I know you're trying to push my buttons, but I won't give you the satisfaction. Those twins are _mine_. I fucked you! That's my seed inside of you growing!"

He released his grip on her and she began coughing and gasping for air.

"That piece of shit just wouldn't die! Even after I ran him over with that fucking Hummer, he still kept on living."

Makoto looked at him with utter disgust.

"That was you. You tried to kill him?"

Nephrite smirked.

"Of course it was me. He was in the way of what I wanted most: you. Oh, and he was so close to solving both murders. _I _killed my mother's husband. He ruined our perfectly happy family. She was sleeping around with him even when my parents were still together. Xavier got to live with her and I stayed with my bastard of a father."

Makoto looked away from him and his face darkened with a scowl.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. It's rude to not look at the person talking!"

Makoto took a deep breath and stared back at him.

"That friend of yours couldn't follow directions either," he said evilly.

Makoto tried to yank the binds off as he laughed out loud.

"I gutted that bitch like the pig she was. You should have seen her. She stumbled out of that bar making it so easy for me to prey on her. She was a fighter until the end. If she hadn't have cut me, I would have been in town a lot earlier," he explained.

Tears seeped down her face and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"You're a monster," she whispered.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I'm here to protect you. Everything will be better here on out, I promise. We love each other. You still have the ring."

"I don't love you Nephrite, I love-"

Nephrite grabbed the knife from the table and put it against her throat.

"Say that name again and see what happens."

Makoto clamped her mouth shut. He bent down and began undoing the ties around her wrists and ankles.

"Now I'm untying you, but doesn't that mean you go screaming through the house. I've found all the guns you've hidden. Makes me think you were being just a tad bit paranoid."

Makoto rubbed her wrists after the binds came off. She struggled out of the chair and he ran over to help her up. She pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

He clenched his jaw, grabbed her arm and twisted roughly.

"If we're going to be a family, you're gonna have to start acting like my wife!"

"We're not married! The man I was engaged to is gone."

He slammed her against the wall. She whimpered as he wrapped his hands in her hair.

"You keep talking to me that way and I'm gonna rip your damn tongue out!"

Pain shot down her back and she put her hand to her stomach.

"You're hurting the babies," she said between gasps.

He released his grip and let her regain her composure. She leaned on the table to steady herself. The pain subsided and she sighed. He handed her a glass a water.

"Drink it."

She hesitated for a moment then took the glass. He watched her as she drained the glass. Makoto placed it on the table. As he began to turn his back from her and took the glass and threw it at the side of his head. It smashed on impact and Nephrite fell to the floor with a dull thud. Makoto got up instantly and ran up the stairs. She ran into her bedroom and pulled out a floorboard and took her 9mm gun out. She took the safety off and pointed it at the door. The door swung open and he stepped into her bedroom.

"So it comes down to this Makoto," he called from the hallway.

"Shut up," she ordered.

"You choked last time. What makes you think you can kill me now?"

Makoto gave a small smile.

"I'm not afraid anymore."

She pulled back the trigger but it clicked. She looked up at him as he smiled. He had removed all the bullets.

"Oh, that's the least of your problems," he said with a laugh.

"What-"

A knife flew in and struck her shoulder. Makoto collapsed the ground groaning. Blood seeped from the wound sluggishly. She dropped the gun and Nephrite came into the room. She tried to crawl away and he pulled her back by her legs. She screamed as he pulled her up by her hair. He pulled the knife out of her shoulder roughly and she let out a yell. He sniffed her hair and dragged the blade down her body. He kissed her cheek.

"I can't let you do this to me."

He plunged the knife into her stomach. Makoto screamed as he pushed it deep into her stomach and pushed her back on the floor. Nephrite chuckled darkly.

"It seems I have the upper hand."

Makoto laid still on the floor. He kicked her side and raised an eyebrow.

"Why isn't there any blood?"

"Because there weren't any children," Makoto replied while getting off the floor.

Nephrite jumped back in horror and she took the knife out her stomach and pulling out a fake pregnancy mold. She stabbed him in the neck with the blade and he went crashing to the floor. He choked on his blood while she leaned down to look at him.

"You saw what I wanted you to see. My real babies are safe."

She watched as he struggled to breath. He reached out his hand to her and collapsed to the floor dead. Makoto sighed and ran down the stairs. She grabbed a hidden cell phone and pressed a button. The phone rang and them someone picked up.

"Brooks?"

Makoto smiled at the familiar voice.

"Andrew, it's me."

"Is it done?" he asked.

"Yeah it's finished," she said as tears began to fall down her face.

"We'll be there soon. Are you going to be okay?"

Makoto wiped her eyes and smiled to herself.

"I've never been better."

-WooWoo316


	23. Epilogue

**5 years later...**

The waves crashed onto the beach. The sand crunched under her feet as she walked down the shore. She looked out to the horizon. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was transitioning from day to dusk. She smiled as the wind played with her hair and across her face.

"Mommy!"

She opened her eyes and smiled. A small boy and girl ran clumsily to her. She bent down to hug them both.

"Oh you two are getting so big!"

The little girl's emerald eyes sparkled as she giggled. She shook her auburn pigtails around.

"Daddy said I was shrinking."

Makoto chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Emma, Daddy is always joking. One day you both are gonna be taller than him."

The little boy kicked at the sand. His dusty dark blond hair blew in wind.

"Daddy wanted us to come get you mommy."

Makoto bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Emma laughed as he wiped the kiss from his cheek. Makoto put her hands on her hips.

"Drew, do you know what happens to little boys who wipe their mother's kisses away?"

Drew crinkled his forehead and frowned. His green eyes filled with caution.

"What happens?"

Makoto smiled mischievously. She grabbed her son and began tickling him.

"They get attacked by the tickle monster!"

He laughed and squirmed underneath her trying to escape. Emma jumped in to save Drew and soon all three were covered in sand. Makoto chuckled and got up to wipe the sand off her children and herself. A deep chuckle erupted from behind the trio. Makoto turned around and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Andrew crossed his arms and shook his head.

"It seems my children ended up getting dirty instead of following directions."

Emma and Drew put their heads down sadly. Makoto scoffed and lightly punched Andrew in the arm.

"Blame me. I got them dirty."

Andrew grinned and pulled her close to him.

"Is that a fact? Well I will have to return the favor later on tonight."

He kissed her deeply and Makoto put her hands around his neck. She could hear the kids making gagging noises behind them. The couple broke apart and laughed. She hit him again.

"Behave Mr. Rivera."

Andrew pouted.

"If you insist Mrs. Rivera. Alright let's head back up to the house. Dinner is ready."

Emma and Drew leaped for joy and ran ahead while Makoto and Andrew trailed behind them holding hands. He took her hand and kissed it warmly. She looked at him lovingly as they climbed the steps to their home. She made sure the kids were inside before pulling Andrew out to the outdoor patio.

"Let's sit out here for awhile," she said.

She sat down on one of the lounge chairs. He looked at her with concern and sat next to her.

"You okay baby?"

She patted his hand and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine. I just been thinking about some things. It's been a little over five years since it happened."

"You still think about that night?" he asked.

"Once in awhile. I really did think I was going to die that night. I have a lot be thankful for: you, Emma and Drew. You all saved me from a dark place. Thank you."

Andrew leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you Makoto. _We_ saved each other. Our kids are a gift to us both. Thank you for that."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and they held each for awhile. Emma and Drew came bursting out the sliding doors holding a cake. Makoto gave a yelp in surprise at the cake placed in front of her. She turned to Andrew and he grinned.

"Happy birthday Makoto."

"Happy birthday mommy," the twins yelled.

"Happy birthday Brooks," two voices said from thew doorway.

Makoto jumped up and nearly jumped on the two people. Amara and Darien laughed loudly as she began to cry.

"Man up Brooks," Amara fussed.

Makoto blubbered and dried her eyes.

"Oh, shut up. I can be happy if I want yo," she replied.

They all sang Happy Birthday to her as she wiped her eyes and laughed at the off key pitch of the song. Andrew squeezed her waist lightly. She looked around at everyone taking it in. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What you gonna wish for mommy?" Emma asked.

Makoto smiled and looked around once more. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then blew out the candles.

"It's already come true."

-WooWoo316


End file.
